


One Cup at a Time

by NCISVILLE



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Professor Twelve, Romance, The Doctor likes Clara just as much as his coffee, barista Clara, starbucks is life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCISVILLE/pseuds/NCISVILLE
Summary: Clara Oswald is a barista at the University local Starbucks. When she meets the Doctor he appears to be after only one thing, a one night stand. But she soon learns that appearances can be misleading and the Doctor is not at all what he seems and her perception of him changes one cup of coffee at a time.





	1. Regular Joe

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is my first ever AU for whouffaldi but I had the idea in my head and I just had to roll with it. Gonna be a pretty short multi-chapter au but hopefully enjoyable. I'll let y'all be the judge of that.

Clara looked up at the clock from behind the counter and watched as the clock struck three p.m on Monday afternoon. Like clock-work she heard the ting of the bell from the door opening and watched the Doctor stroll through, satchel slung across his shoulder and hanging at his side. He strolled in with an easy grin, ray bans, and that black velvet coat of his with the beautiful blue lining.

Clara knew he was a professor at the University just a block up the street. Ever since she’d started working at Starbucks almost a month ago she noticed that every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday he’d show up at exactly 3pm and without fail each time he’d charmingly ask her out and when she refused, he’d order a Grande Flat White with an extra shot of espresso and then spend the next seven hours glued to his laptop screen or a stack of papers until she kicked him out for closing. 

Today was no exception. 

“Say Clara, it’s been a month now. When are you going to finally say yes to a date with me?” 

“The day when you stop asking.” She quipped back with a smile. “The usual then?” 

“Yes ma’am.” He replied with a smile of his own. 

It had become a sort of game with them now. He would think of creative ways to ask and she in turn would creatively turn him down. Clara got to work at making his coffee as the Doctor set up at his usual spot on the bar counter where he could watch as people came in and out of the small cozy shop and watch Clara work when he needed a mental break. 

Clara noted every now and then a fellow professor would come over and talk to him as well as the occasional student. But being a barista she also heard the whispers of the kind of man the Doctor really was and if the whispers held any amount of truth then the Doctor was most certainly not the kind of man she wanted to be involved with. She’d had enough heart break in her life and she wasn’t looking for more. She had learned one Wednesday that her co-worker Rose was currently in one of his classes and it was clear she feared him. 

The Doctor was a curiosity to her. He didn’t seem to have any friends and she’d never seen a ring on his finger. She only ever saw him working. Even some Saturdays and Sundays when she was called in she saw him there at his place on the bar, brow furrowed in concentration at the work in front of him. He wondered if he ever slept with the amount of caffeine he consumed. She knew from talking with co-workers that he would walk in every morning at 7am and order the same thing he’d order from her before walking off to the University. He was an oddity and as curious as she was she never took the time to ask him questions and he never asked her any in return. 

But still…she was curious about this odd man with the curly salt and pepper hair who looked much too attractive for his age especially with his sometimes-eccentric fashion sense.

 

                                                  XxxxXXxxxXXxxxX

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short I know, but they'll get longer as we go along.


	2. Baristas

The next time the Doctor walked in on Wednesday his smile dropped upon noticing Clara was not behind the counter. Instead it was another of her colleagues, Amy. 

“Where’s Clara?” He asked rather impolitely. 

“Good afternoon to you as well Doctor.” Amy replied sarcastically. 

“Yes, yes. You too.” He rushed. “But where’s Clara?” 

“She called in sick.” 

“Clara’s never called in sick.” He frowned, perplexed at the worry that arose. 

“That’s because she’s not been sick before now.” Amy answered with a roll of her eyes. 

“Is she alright?” 

“She’s sick.” Came the monotone reply. 

Sensing that he would get no further answers the Doctor sighed and ordered his usual drink. 

“Word of advice Doc, stop pursuing.”

“Why?” He asked, stunned by Amy’s candor. 

“Because she’s not interested in dating anymore.”

“What’s her story?” He inquired as Amy prepped his Flat White. 

“Not really for me to tell.” 

“Please Amelia?” He asked sweetly.

“As I told you in class, I hate being called that.” She ground out with a fierce glare his direction.

“I’ll never say it again if you tell me.” 

Amy gave a dramatic groan and the Doctor knew he’d won. “Look, she has a past of really crappy relationships. First girl she ever dated was emotionally abusive, then the next guy she dated went off for a weekend and came back married and moved out of their apartment the next day. The last guy she was engaged to died in a car accident. So as I said before…she’s really not interested in dating and you don’t exactly have the best reputation with women.” 

The Doctor’s brow furrowed at the information he’d just received. No wonder he’d not been successful in wooing Clara. He’d just have to go for a more heartfelt approach next time around and build a friendship with her before ever asking her out again. Because the truth was the Doctor truly was genuine in his pursuit of Clara. There was something within her he’d been drawn to from the first day and now that he knew more of her past he found himself wanting to know more and to be a friend to her rather than the guy always making a pass at her. Amy had been telling the truth; he didn’t have such a great track record when it came to relationships either. There were some he’d pursued then lost interest in and never contacted again, he’d done some one night stands, and he’d tried marriage in his late twenties before being left for another. He and Clara were kindred spirits in the bad relationships department. But now…now the Doctor was determined to befriend her and maybe, just maybe, somewhere along the way Clara would become interested in him. 

Well…he could always hope anyways.

XxxxXXxxxXXxxxX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one but I promise the next one is longer.


	3. Madeleines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Clara have their first real conversation.

Clara took a deep breath before shouldering her bag and walking off the tube towards her job. She’d called in sick the other day not because she’d been sick but because it’d been the anniversary of her fiancé’s death. Two years had already passed since that day and Clara still felt his loss. She’d sworn off dating after Danny had died, resolved to honour his memory and their love. 

She walked into Starbucks and gave a small smile to Amy, Rose, and Martha before going into the back room to clock in and put on her apron. She knew the Doctor would be by today and would once again ask her out and Clara wasn’t quite sure she was up for their usual game today. 

“Hey, are you doing okay?” Amy asked as Clara emerged from the back. 

“I’m fine.” Clara assured with a fake smile that Amy saw through all too well. 

“We’ll talk more over my break. I know you’re not fine and I know that you weren’t sick on Wednesday.” 

“Amy…please.” Clara begged not wishing to bring it up at the moment. Her emotions still too raw. 

Amy just nodded in acquiescence. “Customer wants a Grande Iced Vanilla Latte with Soy Milk.” Rose interrupted. “Glad you’re back Clara. Someone missed you on Monday.” 

Clara chuckled lightly. “I’m sure he did.” She jumped straight into the order trying to bury herself in work for the next eight hours to forget about the ache in her heart.

Time passed by quickly and it wasn’t until Amy nudged Clara that she looked up and saw the Doctor just outside about to walk in. 

She sighed and prepared herself mentally, going over to the register. This time when he walked in there were no glasses or cocky atmosphere surrounding him. His eyes lit up and a genuine smile appeared as he walked to her. Clara was stunned.

“You’re back! I wasn’t sure if I would see you today. Amy told me you were out sick.” 

“I…yeah. Um…stomach bug.” She stuttered, still reeling from his sudden change of character. 

“You’re feeling better then, yes?” 

“Yeah.” Clara answered unsure what to make of his behavior. 

“Good.” He smiled again, teeth and all, and Clara wondered just who the man in front of her was. “I’m glad. I’m going to have my usual today, and could I also get a plain bagel. Didn’t have time for lunch today.” 

“You should make sure you eat. You’re skinny enough as it is. You don’t need to be skipping meals.” Clara replied feeling a change in her own mood. “Your total’s gonna be 6.21.” 

The Doctor gave Clara his Starbucks card, watching her carefully. “What’s your last name Clara?” 

“Excuse me?” She asked, shocked again. 

“Clara what?” 

Clara eyed him curiously and returned his card to him replying, “Oswald.” 

He smiled and repeated it, trying out her name on his tongue. “Clara Oswald.” There was something in the way he said it that made her skin break out in gooseflesh. Without another word he went to go put his stuff down at the bar and waited for Clara to slide him his bagel and coffee. 

Clara looked at him curiously out of the corner of her eye and looked to Amy and Rose too asking if they as well had seen the Doctor’s odd behavior. Amy shrugged and Rose gave an apologetic look. With a sigh Clara went back to preparing the Doctor’s order. The shop was bustling with conversation and Uni students vigorously typing their papers. Despite the noise, it was not loud enough to mask the Doctor’s words as Clara set his coffee and bagel beside his laptop. 

His tone was once again soft and genuine. “Thank you Clara. I really appreciate it.” 

Unsure what to make of his behavior change she simply nodded and gave a tight lipped smile, returning to her job. She tried to focus on the task at hand as well as conversations with her customers, but her mind was consumed with thoughts of the Doctor. 

“Amy I’m taking my 15-minute break.” Clara announced at seven grabbing some madeleine biscuits and her tea.

“No problem. Martha, Rose, and I can handle it.” Amy replied with a nod. 

Clara considered going into the back to take her break, but instead walked around the front and up to the bar where the Doctor was sat at, taking the empty seat next to him. He looked as surprised as she had felt earlier. Taking out the earbuds, he gave her a soft smile. 

“Clara Oswald.” He greeted, his tone cheerful. 

“Why haven’t you hit on me today?” She asked directly, wanting answers. “Why are you being nice and not…you?” 

The Doctor frowned and for a moment she felt bad for wiping that lovely smile off his face, but then she remembered this wasn’t him. 

“Because I don’t want to play our game anymore. It’s been a month and the only things I know about you is your name and that you’re not originally from here. I want to get to know you, the real Clara Oswald. So, I figured it was time I start showing you the real me, not the version I show everyone else.” 

“Who’s to say that’s not the real you and this is just a façade?” She asked skeptically. 

“I guess you’ll have to be the judge of that.” He answered, a small smile lifting the corners of his mouth. 

Clara was silent for a moment and took a sip of her tea, looking forward at her co-workers rushing around preparing espressos and lemonades. The Doctor sat patiently watching, waiting for her to make a decision. 

“So…what’re you a doctor of?” She asked after a minute, taking a bite of her madeleine. 

The Doctor smiled and turned to face her. “A lot of things really.” 

“What, you mean you have multiple P.H.D’s?” She asked with a laugh. When he stayed silent Clara turned to look at him and her eyes raised in shock. “Seriously?” 

He chuckled and replied, “I got my first when I was 27. My second was I was 30. Then my third when I was 39. I just recently got my fourth last year.” 

Clara’s eyes widened. “How did you have time for all of those?” 

The Doctor’s eyes became clouded with sorrow and Clara knew there was a story behind each doctorate. “Things happened and I made the time.” 

“What do you have PhD’s in?” She asked, deciding to try and steer the conversation to more neutral territory.

“Astrophysics, History of Science, Philosophy, and Ancient History.” 

“So you really like space then?” Clara asked in confirmation. 

The Doctor laughed. “Yes, I really like space.” There was a twinkling in his eye and his laugh was infectious to the point where it made Clara huff a laugh, and her own lips twitched in a smile. 

“But the Ancient History doctorate was specifically centered on the early European civilizations. I focused primarily on Greece.” 

“Greece? Not England?” 

“I live here, why would I want to study it?” He asked with a scoff. 

Clara chuckled. “Fair enough. Why Greece then?” 

The Doctor shrugged. “I’ve always been fascinated since I was a boy by Greek mythology. So, I decided I’d get a doctorate studying it just for fun.” 

“Most people I know watch telly or go to the movies just for fun. Not commit themselves to years worth of intense research and writing a some odd thousand dissertation.” 

“Seventy-five thousand.” He informed with a mischievous smile. 

“Bloody hell. If I tried to make any of my students write something more than a page they were moaning and groaning about how I was ruining their life.” 

The Doctor’s eyes sparkled once again. “You teach?”

Clara’s heart sunk as she realized where she’d taken their conversation to. She grew quiet and withdrew from the conversation focusing on the food in front of her. “I um…I used to. Not anymore though.” 

Just as he was about to ask why, Clara got up from the stool. “You can have the last one if you’d like. I have to get back to work.” She pushed the plate with the madeleine on it to him and took her cup of tea with her. 

“Oh right, of course. It was nice talking to you Clara.” 

At that Clara gave him a small smile. “Yeah…you too. I hope you manage to finish up the rest of your work.” 

“I will; and thanks for the biscuit.” She nodded and retreated behind the counter, melancholier than when she’d taken her break. 

The Doctor, however, was feeling happier than he had in a long time. There was certainly more to Clara Oswald than what she let on and he hoped he would be able to peel back those layers. He couldn’t wait for their next conversation.

 

                                                   XxxxXXxxxXXxxxX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the love so far. I appreciate it! Let's keep it going!


	4. Coincidences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Clara learn just how small the world really is.

On Monday afternoon the Doctor walked in, a smile lighting up his face as he saw Clara. She seemed in higher spirits today than when he’d last seen her on Friday. 

“Ah! My favourite barista! How are you doing today Clara?” 

“I’m doing pretty good Doctor, and you?” 

“Much better now. My students today were rather trying so I’m very much in need of that coffee today.” 

“I understand that.” 

“How was your weekend, do anything fun?” He inquired. 

“Not unless you consider binging Netflix with pizza and your cat fun.” 

“Oh, you have a cat?” 

“Yes, Mr. Darcy.” 

The Doctor snorted. “Mr. Darcy? What kind of name is that for a cat?” 

“A very respectable one, thank you very much. You better watch how you talk about Mr. Darcy, Doctor, I’m the one responsible for your coffee. I could just as well poison it or not put in your espresso at all.” Clara warned, an eyebrow raised in jest. 

The Doctor raised his hands in surrender, a smile on his face. “Yes ma’am. Just don’t take away my espresso.” He joked. 

“Anything else besides the flat white?” Clara asked typing on the register. 

“Yeah. Could I get a plain bagel?” 

Clara raised her eyebrow. “Did you not eat again?” 

The Doctor’s cheeks tinged red and he began to mess with his curls at the back of his head. “I…ran out of time.” Clara found herself watching him pull at his hair and wondered if it was just as soft and fluffy as it looked. 

“You need to take care of yourself. Eating is important.” Clara admonished. 

“Yes mum.” He snorted giving her his card.

“Looks like you just earned another reward, so I’ll have your flat white ready for you on Wednesday when you come in.” 

“Thanks.” Clara hummed a noise of recognition and handed back his card setting to work at preparing his order.

 

\-------------

The hours passed and the shop was so busy Clara never had the time to take a break and converse with the Doctor. She had more questions she wanted to ask him, but resigned herself to asking him on Wednesday. It was ten till ten when Clara tapped the Doctor on his shoulder, shaking him from his reverie. He quickly removed his earbuds and looked to her questioningly. 

“We’re closing in ten.” She informed. 

“Oh. Oh! Right. I’m sorry. I’ll start packing my stuff so you can finish cleaning and get home.” 

“Thanks.” She said appreciatively. 

“You were pretty busy today.” The Doctor spoke as he gathered his papers together. 

“Yeah, tell me about it. My feet are begging for a nice massage and a warm bath.” 

“Sounds nice.” He agreed with a nod of his head. 

“I might just doze off on the tube I’m so tired.” 

“Which direction do you head?” The Doctor asked curiously. 

“Bakerloo to Northern.” 

The Doctor’s mouth dropped open. “You’re joking.” 

“No?” Clara asked unsure of his reaction. 

“That’s the way I get home. I get off at Charing Cross.” 

Clara laughed. “What a coincidence.” 

“Would you mind if I waited around and got on the tube with you?” 

Clara’s lips pulled up into a smile. “I’d like that. Would you mind waiting outside still? I should be out in twenty.” 

“No problem at all. I’ll just be outside the door.” The Doctor replied happily, packing up the last of his papers. 

Clara smiled to herself as she wiped down the rest of the tables and counter space. What were the odds that they would have the exact same commute? She wondered why that piece of information excited her. For the moment, Clara chose not to question it and just enjoy the fact that she was happy. Times when that happened were far and few between these days. 

True to her word, Clara walked out with her colleagues in tow twenty minutes later and said goodnight to each of them as she stepped off to the side where the Doctor was standing. 

“See you all Wednesday!” Clara called out to them with a wave before turning to the Doctor, puffing out a long breath. “Thanks for waiting.” 

“No big deal. I don’t have anything waiting for me at home. I’d rather have the company… and it’s safer for you to be walking with someone late at night.” He shrugged nonchalantly as they began walking to the tube, hands stuffed in his velvet coat pocket. 

“I am more than capable of taking care of myself thank you and two, how is walking with you any safer? You look like an old stick insect.” She retorted defensively. 

“I take offense to that last comment. I am not a stick insect and I am not old.” Clara looked to him with an amused smirk and a half-raised eyebrow. 

“Really? Cause you got the fluffy grey hair and the crow’s feet at your eyes to prove it. Plus, I know for a fact you don’t eat much.” 

“I’m _older,_ but I’m not old. As to the eating, you only see me a few hours every other day. How do you know I don’t gorge when you’re not around?” 

Clara chuckled amused. “Fair enough, but you don’t seem the type. And from what I’ve seen, you consider a bagel to be subsequent enough for a meal, so I wager the rest of your meals are meagre as well.” 

“I’m impressed. Nice deduction Ms. Oswald. You’re not far off. I don’t usually eat breakfast, and as you’ve seen, often miss lunch. Dinner is more substantial though. What about you? You’re always working afternoon to closing so you miss dinner.” 

Clara shrugged. “I just do a heavier lunch. And I do eat breakfast. Actual food, not coffee.” 

“Touché.” He grinned. 

They walked in comfortable silence for a minute before Clara asked another question. “What’s your real name?” She watched as a D began to form on his lips and interrupted him before he could begin. “And don’t say Doctor.” 

“Well that’s rather classified information. Only three people in the world know my real name. My parents, and my ex-wife.” 

“You were married?” She asked incredulously. 

“Is that so hard to believe? Am I that repulsive to you?” He asked in mock offense. 

Clara laughed and shook her head resulting in a smile of his own to form. “That’s not what I meant. I just…didn’t picture you as the marrying type.” 

“Because of what you’ve heard, yes?” He inquired. 

It was Clara’s turn to blush this time. “Yeah.” 

“It’s not all true.” 

“But some of it is?” She asked curiously. 

“We all have things we’re not proud of Clara.” He confessed, voice somber. 

“I take it the one night stands with students is what you’re not proud of.” She noticed the Doctor wince and knew she’d hit a sore spot.

“Yeah.” 

“So why do it?” 

“I…” He stopped in their walking and turned to look at her. “Honestly… my wife had just divorced me for a younger man so I-” 

“Retaliated.” She supplied.

“Yeah. And you do stupid things out of grief, especially when you’re drunk and young. I was just about thirty-five when it happened.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, not your fault.” He replied shrugging it off. 

“Still…it’s a pretty crappy situation. The same thing happened to me actually, about seven years ago. This guy and I were living together and I thought for sure he was the one. He went off one weekend to Vegas with his buddies and when he came back he was married to some older woman with big hair. I still think her hair is full of secrets, that’s why it’s so big.” Clara confessed. 

The Doctor’s breath hitched. “What…what was your boyfriend’s name?” 

“Why does it matter?” She asked, walls beginning to rise again. 

“Just…indulge me, please.” The Doctor begged. 

“John Smith.” Clara answered eyeing him curiously. 

“Did he marry River Song?” Clara inhaled sharply at the name, eyes widening at the Doctor’s knowledge. 

“How do you know that name?” 

“Because River Song was my wife.” He said with a laugh, running his hands through his hair at the irony. 

“That’s…” Clara began to speak lost for words to describe their situation. 

“Impossible and yet, here we are. For all the expanse of the universe somehow we end up in the same space.” The Doctor replied, incredulous and amused at the coincidence. 

They continued walking in silence, each trying to process this new information, until they got onto the tube and once again Clara was the one to break the silence. 

“Did you hate her?” She asked. “After she left you I mean.” 

“No. I never hated her. I was angry and hurt and I didn’t understand, but I couldn’t hate her, not when I loved her. I mean…I married her. I thought she was the one for me. But that was seven years ago and I haven’t heard of them breaking up since.” 

“They haven’t. We’re still friends on Facebook. I don’t know why, but we are. They just had a daughter, Melody.” 

“Oh…” Clara looked over and found that a frown had appeared on his face. 

“What is it?” 

“I just…when we were married, River made it a point to tell me that she never wanted kids.” 

“Oh…I’m sorry.”

“It’s the past now.” He replied with a tight smile. 

Clara put a hand over his and gave a gentle squeeze. “It’s okay to not be okay Doctor.” 

He huffed a laugh and squeezed her hand in return, thanking her for the sentiment of comfort. “I always wanted to be a father. I think my time of having that dream fulfilled has passed though.” 

“You never know. Maybe you’ll meet someone who wants to give you that dream.” 

“I’m 53 Clara…I think I’ve passed the prime of dating and marriage. No one is going to willingly marry a workaholic who is half dead.” He spoke bitterly. 

“You shouldn’t talk about yourself that way Doctor. I’m sure there’s someone out there for you.” She reassured, squeezing his hand again, hope in her eyes. 

That hope he found in her eyes was hope that she felt for him. He found his heart being warmed and drawn once more toward Clara Oswald, the impossible girl. He dropped his gaze from her and laughed. 

“What is it?” 

“I just…I didn’t ever think that I would run into the other person who had been left behind from that marriage.” 

“Yeah, can’t say that I did either.” She agreed with a laugh of her own.

“Charing Cross, this is our stop.” He interrupted, nodding up to the sign they had just stopped in front of. 

“Pretty expensive place to live.” 

“Well, being the dean of your department and having saved up for years is pretty beneficial.” 

“I just took the cheapest thing I could find that was half-way decent.” 

“I understand. Single woman on a low-income budget in London…I’m surprised you found something without a roommate.” 

“Ha, well my only roommate option is married and I didn’t want to intrude on them so I was a bit forced to be alone, but Amy helped me find the place.” 

“Amy Pond, yeah?” He clarified.

“Yeah.” 

“How do you know her?” 

“Uni roommates by force, best friends by choice. Amy is the one who got me this job too since she’s the manager.”

“She’s a good kid. Had her as a student for a couple classes.” 

“Wait…did you teach her Astronomy 101 class last year?” Clara asked, a smile taking over her face. 

“That’s the one. Why? What did you hear?” He asked worriedly. 

Clara burst out laughing and shook her head. “I have to go, I have to catch the next line.” 

“What did she tell you?!” The Doctor called out to Clara’s retreating form. 

“Bye Doctor, see you Wednesday!” Clara answered in reply, still laughing. 

“Goodbye Clara Oswald.” He murmured, a smile on his lips, shaking his head as he re-shouldered his satchel. He couldn’t wait to see Clara again.

 

                                                           XxxxXXxxxXXxxxX

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all the love y'all! Hope you're enjoying it now that things are finally starting to move somewhere.


	5. Development

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conversation goes a bit deeper.

As promised the moment the Doctor walked in the door Clara had his coffee ready for him with a smile and chirpy greeting. 

“Good afternoon Doctor.” 

“Afternoon Clara. How have you been since I saw you last?” 

“Not bad, not great.”

“Sounds riveting.” He joked with a grin. 

“Completely.” She agreed with a smile handing him the cup. “Lot of work today?” 

“Not more than usual. Though I do have a couple meetings here today with students and my supervisor.” 

“I guess it’s a good thing I put an extra shot in for you.” 

The Doctor raised his eyebrows excitedly, a mischievous grin on his lips. “Did you really now?” 

“Mmhmm.” Clara hummed, smile stretching her lips.

“Well I believe I owe you one Clara Oswald, you have saved me from burning out early.” 

“Maybe you shouldn’t work yourself so hard then.” Clara suggested. 

“That’s unfortunately not an option at this point in the semester.” 

“Then I shall do my best to keep you running until you can finally rest.” She pledged happily. 

“I thank you kindly for your assistance in keeping me a caffeinated zombie.” 

Clara laughed at his imagery, shaking her head. “Just because you got the grey hair and some wrinkles does not mean you’re the living dead yet.” 

“No but the black bags under my eyes, and the un-responsiveness in the mornings before coffee does. Just this morning I almost brushed my teeth with my razor.” 

“Sounds like you had a close shave.” Clara spoke nonchalantly, biting her lip to keep the laughter back. 

The Doctor looked at her, an amused, disbelief smile stretching his lips. “Clara Oswald. Did you just make a joke?” 

She could contain her laughter no longer and nodded through the giggles. “Oh hey, I almost forgot. I mustache you a question, but I’ll shave it for later.” 

“That was terrible.” The Doctor replied with a grin. Clara just continued to laugh as she went into the back and the Doctor’s heart fluttered. 

With another chuckle he set himself up at the bar and dove into his work, trying to get as much paperwork done before the swarm of meetings. 

\-------------------------------- 

As Clara was in the back filling up the bucket of ice, Amy came in with an all too familiar look on her face.

“Clara Oswin Oswald. What was that just back there with the Doctor?” 

“What do you mean?” Clara asked with the pretense of being confused. 

“That bubbly, happy person who was cracking jokes with the Doctor. Who was that? Because I haven’t seen that person since before Danny died.” 

Clara simply shrugged in response. “I don’t know what you want me to tell you Amy. We were just talking.” 

“Yeah, something which only just recently started happening and then you walked to the tube together, and now you’re smiling and laughing with him. Are you starting to like him?” 

“What?! No!” She protested vehemently. “We’re just becoming friends is all. Turns out that the person John ran off with was the Doctor’s wife.” 

“Shut up!” Amy gawped. 

“Not kidding. Found that out on Friday. So yeah…we got a bit closer. I understand him a bit more now. I misjudged him.” 

“It’s nice to see you laughing openly like that and making jokes. I’ve missed that Clara.” 

Clara blushed and nodded. “Yeah, I’ve missed laughing like that. I don’t know what it is, but once we started actually talking… it’s like there’s something inside of me that when he talks I can’t help but laugh.” She spoke, not looking beyond the surface level of her feelings. 

Amy knew Clara was far from ready to admit that she was opening up to the Doctor because she was beginning to fancy him. She knew her friend still needed some healing inside before she was ready to become vulnerable again in a relationship. She would let Clara believe for now that she was just experiencing the joys of a new found friend and a kindred spirit. 

Amy had also never seen the Doctor behave in such a way around anyone the way he now did with Clara. But Amy knew people well enough to know that the Doctor wasn’t faking anything. In fact, the person everyone else knew as professor and dean was the fake. This person that was blooming now under Clara was more real than anything she’d seen before. 

Amy smiled at that reflection and began to see just how beneficial this friendship was for the unlikely companions. She knew however, that the Doctor did not just harbour friendly platonic feelings toward Clara but suspected that the more they talked the stronger his own feelings grew for her. She’d have to talk to him the next time Clara wasn’t around. With a small smile, Amy resolved to help the two of them come together and play matchmaker anyway she could. Because if after only a few days the Doctor could make Clara open up to her old self, Amy wondered what he’d be able to do the closer they got to one another. Perhaps they could both find healing and a new start. 

\---------------------------- 

“Hey.” Clara said as she slid into the seat beside the Doctor that had just been vacated by one of his students. 

“Hey yourself.” He replied with a smile. 

“I brought you something.” She spoke with a shy smile. “Figured you hadn’t eaten much today.” She slid him a small loaf of coffee cake and sipped on her own black mango tea. 

She watched as surprise crossed over his eyes before a warmth settled in them. “Thank you, Clara.” 

“You can thank me by finishing that in front of me so I know you’ve at least eaten something today.” 

He chuckled and took a bite, raising his eyebrows as he did so. “Satisfied?” He asked through a mouthful. 

“No. Eat with your mouth closed. And I said when you finished it, not took one bite.” 

“Bossy today, are we?” He asked playfully. 

“No I just…want to know you’ve eaten something is all.” 

“I appreciate the concern Clara. But I promise you I’m not going to wither away from my lack of eating. I do have muscle and some fat on these bones.” 

“I still say you look like a stick insect.” She quipped, sipping her tea. 

“Just you wait and see, I’m going to be just as beefy as these lads in my classes once my trainer is through with me.”

Clara laughed and shook her head. “Please don’t. This eccentric punk rock look you have going on actually works for you. Being skinny works for it. If you were to look like one of those boys with muscles the size of heads it would ruin your charm.” 

He raised an eyebrow, smile pulling up the corners of his lips. “Oh, so you think I’m charming?” 

“That’s not what I said, but on a good day…you have your moments.” She shrugged. 

“That may be the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me Clara.” 

“Oi, shut up.” She shoved his arm playfully. “I am a nice person.” 

“Yes boss.” He retorted, smile still stretching his face. 

“I will smack you.” She glared at him non-threateningly. 

He in reply just raised his eyebrows and looked at her, challenging her, to go through with her threat as he took another bite of cake. 

Clara just shook her head and muttered against her straw, “You better watch yourself, Doctor.” 

The rest of her break they sat in companionable silence, Clara drinking her tea as she supervised the Doctor eating. 

\----------------- 

At ten till closing Clara came up to him again and notified him of the time. “Again? Sorry Clara, I just space out when I find my groove.” 

“I’ve noticed. I’ve been watching you for a month.” He raised his eyebrow in response. “That…came out wrong.” She explained, turning red from the implication. His lips spread in a smile.

“I’m sure it did.” 

“Are you planning on taking off or…” She dropped the sentence unable to voice the second half, hoping he would understand where her thoughts had trailed off to. 

“I thought I’d stick around and wait for you. If…that’s alright that is.” He spoke, leaving the decision up to Clara to accept or reject his company. 

She smiled and replied, “I’d like that. I shouldn’t be long again.” 

“I don’t mind waiting.” He assured with the same small smile. 

“Great, I’ll be out soon then.” Her smile brightened and the Doctor’s heart flipped at the warmth and brightness of her smile. He was responsible for that. He wanted to always make her laugh and smile. He wanted to chase away the darkness that plagued her and kept her feeling gloomy. He never wanted her to feel alone again. He could only hope Clara would allow him the privilege to do so. But slowly, if ever so gently, he believed he may just be able to. It would just take time and patience, and that was something the Doctor was well versed in. 

                                                 XxxxXXxxxXXxxxX


	6. Not a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara and the Doctor hang out outside of Starbucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all liked last chapter you'll love this one. Things are moving along people!

Friday afternoon Clara watched the door for almost fifteen minutes, her mood becoming increasingly worse as minutes passed by that the Doctor didn’t come in. She was beginning to think that something terrible had happened when he came rushing in, hair ruffled, clothes askew, face flustered. When she saw him she released a breath she was unaware she’d been holding. 

“Are you okay?” Clara asked when he came walking up. 

“I...I’ll tell you about it later, promise. I just need some time to process.” 

“I was starting to get worried. Thought maybe you’d been hit by a bus crossing the street.” 

At that the Doctor cracked a smile. “Sorry to disappoint. I just got held up.” 

“The usual?”

“Yeah…and a bagel.” He added feeling a bit ashamed. 

“Doctor! What did I tell you about taking care of yourself?” 

“Well, when I fail to do so I have you here to keep me well fed.” 

“A bagel does not constitute as being well fed.” She said with a frown. 

“Well, if you’re free tonight we could always get dinner and then you’d see that I do eat well enough.” He suggested hopefully. Upon seeing Clara’s hesitancy he added quickly, “Not as a date! Just…friends hanging out outside of Starbucks.” 

“Okay. I could do with a night out.” She agreed with a nod of her head. “Lord knows when the last time I actually went out was.” 

“Same actually…this usually constitutes as getting out for me.” The Doctor input, embarrassed by his own social life. 

Clara smiled and with more assurance said, “Yeah, then let’s get dinner.”

“Great! Any place in particular you’d like to go?” He asked leaving the decision up to her. 

“Know any good burger joints?” 

The Doctor grinned. “I know just the place.”

From behind the Doctor they heard someone say irritably, “Could you hurry up please and talk some other time.” 

The Doctor and Clara both held back a laugh, smiling at one another instead as Clara took his card, typing up his order on the register.

 

\----------------------

Clara came over to the Doctor for her break, moving his papers so she could sit. 

With an eyebrow raised he asked, “Do you mind?”

“Not really.” Clara replied. “So…care to tell me what’s on your mind. I’ve seen you and you’re dying to talk about it.” 

“What, that is not-” He began to say until Clara repeated the gesture to him with a look on her face that said she was not buying anything he was saying. “That obvious?” 

“Not to those who aren’t looking. But you’ve been pulling on your hair a lot more which I’ve noticed you only do when you’re nervous or distressed.” 

“Ah. Very observant of you.” 

“So, what’s going on?” She asked taking a sip of her usual tea, looking to him expectantly. 

“I…after class I went to my office to collect my things to come here.” He said monotone, pausing at the end of his sentence.

As he spoke Clara noticed there was a far off look in his eyes 

“Okay.” She input, trying to coax more out of him.

“I was…I was just about to leave my office when a student came in. At first I thought she just wanted some questions answered about the final paper that’s coming up and so I asked her to take a seat. Instead…she sits in my lap and starts trying to seduce me, thinking I’ll give her a better grade if she shags me.” 

“Oh.” Clara squeaked, unsure why she felt so irked inside. 

“So I tried to politely tell her I wasn’t interested and she thought I was just playing hard to get. Then suddenly she kisses me.” 

“What did you do?” Clara asked both intrigued and angry. 

“I moved her off of me and bolted from my chair running all the way here.” 

“That explains the flustered look and rumpled clothes.” 

“I felt sick to my stomach, I still do. It’s been years since that phase of my life and it’s still coming back to bite me in the arse.” 

“A reputation is a hard thing to kill Doctor.” 

“Rather than being known as the man on campus with four doctorates and a great professor, I’m known as the guy who will bump your grade for a quick shag. Which to clarify, I never did that. Every student I slept with never received any grade they didn’t deserve. In fact, a good number still failed the class.” 

Clara nodded in understanding. “Good. I’m glad.” 

“You must think I’m a horrible person for doing that.” 

“No…it’s like you said before. We all have things we’re not proud of. I believe you made a mistake out of grief that you are still paying for, but I don’t think any less of you for it.” She assured placing a hand over his and giving a quick squeeze. 

The Doctor released a deep breath, sighing in relief. Clara gave him a small smile, squeezing his hand again. “Well that’s a relief.” 

“The fact you ran today shows me that the man in front of me has more depth than what I’ve been told by other people.” 

The Doctor returned the small smile, his heart lifting at her words. 

“Thank you Clara, that means a lot.” 

“Anytime Doctor.” She replied, and he could tell she genuinely meant it. 

“So Clara, we’ve talked a lot about me. Tell me some things about you. Who is Clara Oswald?” 

Clara gave a short nervous laugh. “I’m still trying to figure out that last part.” She confessed. “Um well…I love Jane Austen, especially Pride and Prejudice. That’s why I named my cat Mr. Darcy. I like to binge Netflix shows and to just sit in a corner of my apartment curled up with a good book and a nice cuppa. I was born on a quiet November afternoon in 1986 in Lancshire in Blackpool. November 23 to be exact. I don’t like heights and I don’t like glass floors. I quite frequently lose things like my pencils or keys. I’ve always wanted to travel but never have and I’m not really great with technology. That’s really just some boring facts about me.” 

“I don’t think it’s boring at all. Why don’t you like heights and glass floors?” He asked intrigued. 

“When I was a kid my dad took me to this restaurant that had a solid glass floor in a tower and these two men were jumping up and down saying they were going to break the floor. My dad told me it was fine and we were safe, but there was no way to control that safety and ever since then I’ve never like heights nor glass floors.” She explained. 

“I see.” 

“You think I’m a wuss, don’t you.” 

“Not at all!” He defended wholeheartedly. “We’re all afraid of things for valid reasons that to others who don’t value you will find silly. If it makes you feel better I’m quite afraid of cars.” 

“That’s peculiar.” Clara stated. 

“I’ve always been afraid of crashing. I know the statistics are in my favor of being perfectly fine it’s just…I don’t trust other drivers here in London. Safer to take the tube.” 

“Oh. Well that’s not that silly.” She assured, validating his own fears. 

“Neither is yours.” He affirmed with a smile. 

“Thanks.” She replied, cheeks tinging red under his gaze. 

“Clara! Need your help!” Amy called out, interrupting their moment. 

“That’s my cue.” Clara gave an apologetic smile. 

“That’s alright. We’ll talk more later.” 

“That’s right!” She perked up, smile now genuine. “I look forward to it.” 

“So do I. Alright, you have to get back to work and unfortunately so do I. It was a nice break while it lasted.” He answered with a melodramatic sigh. 

“Agreed.” Clara responded through a laugh. The Doctor smiled at her as she left and caught her eye once before she disappeared into the whirlwind of coffee making. 

Putting his earbuds back in he chuckled. Talking with Clara Oswald always became the highlight of his day. And after telling her what happened to him he felt lighter and less burdened. He wondered how she was capable of making his burdens light, putting a smile on his lips, and joy in his heart.

 

\---------------------

“Ready to go?” The Doctor asked as Clara walked out with her coat tied tightly around her. 

“Ready.” She affirmed with an excited grin. “So where are we going?” 

“You’ll see when we get there and your taste buds will thank me for it.” He said confidently, his own excitement matching hers. 

“Haha, I’ll be the judge of that.” 

“Oh I’m quite confident you’ll like it.” The Doctor wore a cocky smirk that reminded Clara of the person she first met. 

“And why’s that?” She asked playfully bumping his shoulder with hers. 

“Because you seem like the kind of woman who values high quality greasy food.” 

“What makes you say that?” She asked curiously. 

“You asked me, that’s why. I’m a man of highly refined tastes.” He said, his chest puffed, grin on his face. 

Clara laughed. “I thought you said you were gonna be real with me.” 

“Hey!” He protested. 

Clara just grinned and shrugged. 

“Okay Ms. Oswald. Just you wait and see. You’ll be eating those words later.” 

“I don’t think so. I think I’ll be eating some greasy burgers instead.” She cajoled, a touch of sass in her words. 

“Touché.” 

They continued teasing one another and laughing up until the time they walked up to their destination. 

“Tommi’s Burger Joint.” Clara read aloud. “Oh! I’ve heard of this place! The other teachers at Coal Hill wouldn’t stop raving about this place. Never actually wound up trying it out though. Apparently, it’s really good.”

“I told you I had refined tastes.” He smirked.

“We’ll see.” She replied walking ahead of him and throwing a playful smile his way over her shoulder. The Doctor shook his head trying to ignore how the woman in front of him made his heart do somersaults every time she smiled at him. 

The Doctor watched as Clara took in the scenery of the place and found himself smiling at the look of wonder on her face. 

“This place looks incredible. I love the feel.” 

“And you’ve yet to taste the food and beer yet.” 

“Okay, so maybe you have some good tastes, but I will not call them highly refined until I see some other places you would have us go to.” She said pointing to him expectedly. 

His heart flipped at her words. She wanted to go to more places with him. She wanted to spend time with him. An enormous smile took over his face, leaving Clara looking at him with amused confusion. 

“What?” She asked through a laugh. 

“Nothing you just...nothing.” He replied shaking his head, smile still stuck on his face. 

“I’ve never seen you smile like that so it’s definitely something.” He shrugged and stuck his hands in his pockets, looking down shyly. “Okay, now you have to tell me. Spill. What’s on your mind?” 

“You…implied you wanted to spend more time with me outside of the shop is all.” He said trying to sound nonchalant about it.

Clara’s cheeks began to turn red. She hadn’t caught that. “Well…I enjoy our talks and that’s what friends do right? They hang out together.” 

“We’re friends?” He asked excitedly, his head snapping up, eyes shining. 

Clara laughed at his reaction. “Okay now you’re just being weird. Let’s sit down. I’m hungry.” 

The Doctor followed behind her grinning like an idiot. Clara Oswald was making him feel like a teenager all over again. 

Dinner passed the same way as their trip getting there. Laughter and jovial conversation filled the air passing time quicker than both Clara and the Doctor expected. It was nearing midnight when they left and began to walk back to the tube. 

“So…what did you think?” The Doctor asked with a grin as they stepped outside. 

“Like I said before, I cannot take back my words until you show me these other places that you would fit into your so called refined tastes.” 

“They are no so-called. How can you doubt after that amazing burger you just had? And the chips and beer that came with it…Clara…just admit it now and I promise I won’t hold it over you for the rest of your life.” 

“Oh you most certainly would.” She protested.

The Doctor’s grin widened. “Okay so maybe I would, but still. You can’t tell me that wasn’t the best burger you’ve ever had.” 

“It definitely was, thanks for introducing me to it.” She placated with a smile. 

“You’re very welcome.” He replied returning her smile. 

A gust of wind swept across them sending shivers down Clara’s spine as the cool air nipped at her face. She looped her arm into the Doctor’s whose arm had created the perfect spot for her to hold onto with his hand buried deep into his pocket. Clara buried her face against him for a moment more as they walked, shielding herself from the frontal assault. 

The Doctor’s heart flipped and landed in his throat. He would have wrapped his arm around her to pull her in closer had her hands not been holding on to his arm and keeping his hand stuck in his pocket. 

“Would you like my coat?” He offered, even though she had one of her own on. 

“No, no I’m okay.” 

“Really, it’s no big deal.” 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to make you cold.” 

“I’ll be fine, promise. I’m always wearing multiple layers.” He assuaged her concerns with a smile. When Clara released him a part of him was saddened by the lack of her touch but he didn’t want her to freeze. He shrugged off the coat with his satchel and held it out for Clara to put her arms through. She snuggled into it quickly and sighed in relief at the warmth. 

“Better?” 

“Yes, thank you.” 

“Of course.” He picked up his satchel and swung it across his body and over his head so it rest on his hip opposite of Clara. 

They walked in silence for a minute before the Doctor broached a subject he’d been all too curious about and that Clara seemed very closed off about. 

“So…Clara.” 

“Mmm?” She asked. 

He glanced over at her nervous to ask his question before looking back down at the sidewalk. “Why don’t you teach anymore?” 

He felt the shift in her mood and hated the darkness that the subject brought over her. 

“I…” She began but paused. 

“You don’t have to tell me if it’s still a touchy subject.” 

“It is but…I…I have to tell it if I ever want to heal and move past it.” The Doctor stayed silent, letting her build up courage. “My last boyfriend, Danny Pink, I met him when I was an English teacher at Coal Hill. He was a Maths teacher and…” Clara laughed a little recalling the memory, “And he was so awkward. Painfully awkward. But it was clear he liked me. I asked him out and he slurred his words and panicked. When I found him later in the day he was in his classroom banging his head on the desk. So I asked him out again and he said yes. We had been dating just about a year when he got hit by a car on his way to see me. We had been talking on the phone so he was distracted. For months I blamed myself for his death, and in those months being at Coal Hill didn’t help because everywhere I turned was another memory. So…I quit. I stopped teaching and I moved. For a year I didn’t do anything and then just a couple months ago Amy offered me this job and I took it.” 

“Do you ever think about teaching again?” 

“Yeah, every now and then. I loved it but…I…I don’t know if I’m ready for those memories to come back up again.” She confessed, tears beginning to pool in her eyes. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to get emotional.” Clara apologized wiping away the tears. 

“It’s okay Clara, you don’t have to suppress your emotions in front of me. You can trust me.” He spoke softly, meeting her eyes, sympathy evident from the sadness in his own eyes. Clara nodded in response as more tears began to arrive. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to cry.” 

“You loved him Clara, and it sounds to me like you’ve never really dealt with his death. It’s okay to mourn your boyfriend.” 

Her vision became so blurred from tears that Clara stopped walking. The Doctor stopped with her and sensing she needed a hug pulled her into one. In the middle of the street at ten past midnight Clara broke down, clutching the Doctor’s holey jumper with her fists as she sobbed on his chest. He held her securely, stroking her back and hair, whispering that she would be okay. 

For minutes they stood there; Clara releasing all the emotions she’d kept buried for years onto his jumper, with him holding her tightly, his own heart shattering with each one of her broken sobs. 

“It’s okay Clara, I’ve got you.” He murmured softly, running his hands through her hair. 

He listened as her sobs slowly began to ebb until all that was left was sniffling. She kept her face buried for a moment more before finally letting go of him and taking a step back. 

“I’m sorry, I…I didn’t mean to-” 

“Stop apologizing. You’ve nothing to be sorry for Clara. Come, let’s get you home.” He spoke, opening up his arm and pulling her into his side. She leaned her head against him, numbly walking. 

She’d never cried like that before, never allowed herself to. She wondered why she’d done so with him. She also wondered why even though she felt an ache in her heart she also felt better with his arm around her. Amy had done the same thing a million times but Clara never recalled feeling this same way. She wondered what about their friendship was difference. All the same, she valued the Doctor for his gentleness and for allowing her to soak his shirt with years of unshed tears. She’d gotten make up all over his jumper and he hadn’t said a word about it. Hadn’t made any comment about her own appearance and she suspected it was horrendous. They remained silent all the way up until they got off the tube at Charing Cross and had to depart ways. 

Clara made a move to take off his coat but the Doctor stopped her before she could. “Keep it. You can give it back to me on Monday.” 

“Or I could drop it off to you tomorrow.” 

“I’m not coming in tomorrow.” He said perplexed by her words. 

“No, I meant…I could drop it off at your apartment.” 

“Oh.” He replied. “Oh!” He said once again when the weight of her words hit him. “Yeah, that’d be fine. I’ll need your number so I can text you the address.” 

Clara held out her hand and the Doctor fished through his pockets for a moment before finding his phone and giving it to her unlocked. Clara quickly went through and added her contact information. 

“Now you have my number.” She replied unable to smile from the weight of the emotions she’d poured out. 

“Indeed. I’ll text you the address as soon as I get back. Be safe Clara.” 

“I will. I don’t have very long of a walk from the station.” 

“I could come with you, make sure you get home safe.” 

“I’ll be fine. Promise.” 

“It is late though.” He spoke, beginning to get un-nerved at the prospect of her taking the tube and walking home so late. It was nearing 1am. 

Clara could see his nervousness as he began to shift from foot to foot. 

“I’ll be okay.” She assured, placing a hand on his arm. 

“You know what, why don’t you stay with me tonight. I have a guest room that’s already made up that you can stay in.” 

“I’ll be fine, really Doctor.” 

“I insist. I kept you out this late and you’re already in a vulnerable state, I don’t want to leave you alone and chance something happening.” 

She observed how his eyes were begging her to agree. There was genuine concern in his eyes and for a minute she debated whether she should agree or just go home. 

“My cat…” She spoke lamely as an excuse. 

“Mr. Darcy will be okay without you for a few more hours. You can go home in the morning.” 

At that Clara’s lips twitched. “You remembered his name.” 

“Of course. Your cat is important to you.” 

Clara’s heart warmed and finally she agreed. “Okay, I’ll stay.” 

She watched relief flood through his limbs. She wondered why he cared so deeply. Not many of the other people in her life who she called friend cared with the same intensity. 

Once again, she tucked herself into the safety of the Doctor’s side and found comfort in his warmth and hold on her. When they got to his apartment complex, Clara found herself in awe at the interior of the lobby. Even the elevator was magnificent. And when he hit the button for the top floor Clara registered that he was really _really_ rich. 

As they walked up to the penthouse Clara found herself admiring the whole building. “Just who are you really?” 

The Doctor chuckled. “That’s a conversation best had after a good night’s rest over some coffee.” 

As he opened the door to his apartment and ushered Clara inside, Clara found her jaw locked in a perpetual state of trying to touch the floor. It was the nicest place she’d ever seen a man own. He had glass windows and a book reading nook in the corner. The kitchen looked state of the art and the living room seemed to have been turned into a library. Before Clara could glance at anything else the Doctor was leading her upstairs. 

They walked down the hallway to the first door on the right. When Clara walked in she felt an overwhelming sense of peace. It wasn’t enormous or fancy, it was cozy and held a sense of home. 

“Is this alright?” The Doctor asked nervously. 

Clara wasn’t sure what he should be nervous of. She wished the room was her own bedroom. There was a glass door that lead out to a balcony with a chair and table outside. The room itself had a nice queen size bed, a dresser, night table, and a bathroom of it’s own. 

“It’s perfect. I love it. It feels like home.” She answered. 

The Doctor gave a smile at her last word. “I’ll go grab a shirt for you to wear. Sorry, but I don’t really have any clothes your size…or gender.”   

Clara waved him off and assured a shirt would be fine. When he returned a minute later he offered her a shirt that she’d seen him wear before. A pale grey shirt with misty pink mountains on it. 

“Thanks.” 

The Doctor nodded. “If there’s anything you need from me, my bedroom is the last one on left.” 

“Alright. Thank you.”

“Good night Clara.” 

“Good night Doctor.” She replied before he smiled and backed out of the room closing the door on the way. 

Clara made her way into the bathroom and changed quickly, eager to sleep. Crying the way she had had left her completely drained. She slipped into bed and closed her eyes drifting off to sleep without another thought.

 

\---------------------- 

The Doctor looked at the clock beside him groggy with an eye cracked open and saw the blurred numbers 2:13. He wondered why he was waking at such an odd hour, when he felt the bed dip beside him. He looked over alarmed and saw Clara climbing in with only his shirt on. 

“Clara?” He asked confused. He was pretty confident friends didn’t sleep in the same bed with one of them only wearing a shirt. 

“Nightmare. Danny.” She replied with a sniffle. “I don’t want to be alone.” Came her reply as she snuggled into his side, her back pressed against him. 

“Okay.” He replied closing his eyes again, slipping back into unconsciousness, this time however, his dreams were filled with the woman asleep beside him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love y'all! Much appreciated!


	7. Mr. Darcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Clara spend their Saturday together.

When Clara awoke the next morning, she found herself alone in bed but feeling rested and much better. Though her heart ached some, mostly she felt contentment. She stretched in bed and wrapped herself in the sheets again. They were so warm and comfortable, soft, and they smelled wonderful. It recalled to mind just how safe she felt in the Doctor’s care. He truly was wonderful. She was beginning to value his friendship more than she had originally expected. Taking note of how little she was wearing she sighed. It was time to get up and redress before going to find where her lovely host was. As she was walking into her designated room she found her clothes from yesterday laying folded on the bed. Curious, she picked them up and noticed the fresh scent on them. The Doctor had washed her clothes for her. Her lips pulled up in a smile and she shook her head. None of her friends and even her exes had ever been so considerate. There was a towel on the bed and upon inspecting the bathroom Clara found small shampoo and conditioner bottles that the Doctor had picked up from his travels. The bathroom itself was nice and well decorated. Clara wondered if the Doctor himself had decorated or if he hired someone to come in and do it for him. She made a mental note to ask him later and stepped into the shower feeling herself relax under the warm water. 

As she was washing her hair she heard a knock at the door. 

“Clara?” 

“Yeah.” She called out, letting him know she was inside. “I’m in the shower.” 

“Okay. I just wanted to ask what you wanted in your omelet.”

“Anything but onion and pepper and I’m fine.” She replied loudly. 

“Alright. Bacon and toast?” 

“Yes please.” 

“Coffee or tea?” 

“Coffee.” 

“Okay. It should be ready in twenty minutes.” 

“Thank you!” She called out, heartwarming at the lengths he was going to for her. With all the care he was giving, she couldn’t help but feel safe and trust her emotions to him, especially after last night. Maybe their unlikely friendship was exactly what she had been needing to finally heal and open herself back up to life. 

Clara finished up her shower and walked downstairs fifteen minutes later, having elected to continue to wear his shirt despite her clean one. It felt comfortable and it was Saturday morning after all. She’d change before leaving after breakfast. Mr. Darcy was not going to be pleased that she’d left him alone so long. 

“Ah, just in time Clara.” The Doctor chirped a pleased smile on his lips upon seeing Clara wearing his shirt. At the kitchen was a counter bar overlooking the island stove that Clara sat down at as she watched him plate her omelet with some strips of bacon, a slice of toast, complete with a cup of coffee. “I have French vanilla and coconut creamer if you’d like.” 

“Could I get the French vanilla and some sugar please.” 

“Sure! Coming right up.” He replied setting the plate down in front of her. 

The view from the kitchen was stunning. She could see people bustling around Trafalgar Square, couples walking, and tourists taking pictures. She smiled at the sight. He had another balcony that was much larger than her own and was set up for entertaining a small group of people. 

“How can you afford this place?” Clara asked curiously after thanking him for the creamer and sugar.

“Between the money I get offered to travel, speak at conferences, the amount I make as the department chair, a professor, being an author, and having saved money since I started working…I’m very well off.” 

“Why have such a big place for only you? Don’t you ever feel lonely with all the empty space?” Clara asked before taking a sip of coffee. 

“Yes, I do. But…I’ve lived here for so long already that it’s home, even if I’m the only one.” 

“Why not get a pet?” 

“Because I’m never in my home for so long. I think it would be animal cruelty to leave the poor animal alone for so much of the day.” 

Clara nodded and upon seeing there was no food for him she frowned. “Aren’t you going to eat?” 

“I had a banana earlier. I’m fine.” 

“You really should eat more Doctor. It’s not healthy.” 

“I’m fine Clara, honest. But I thank you for your concern. How are you doing today?” 

“I feel better after showering and resting, more human. My heart hurts but it doesn’t seem so heavy as it has these past few years. Thank you for that. And I’m sorry for getting make up and tears and heavens knows what else on your jumper last night.” 

“Don’t worry about it, it washed just fine.” 

“Seriously though…thank you. I…I’ve never allowed myself to cry and rather than chide me or make me feel worse, you made me feel safe and protected and allowed me to be vulnerable. And when I was vulnerable you went out of your way to ensure I was okay. Thank you for letting me stay with you last night…after my nightmare.” 

The Doctor smiled kindly at her. “I’m happy to have helped Clara. I’m glad you’re feeling better as well.”

“Thanks to you.” The Doctor blushed and a hand disappeared into his hair. 

“It was nothing.” He dismissed. “Now, stop talking and eat before your food gets cold. You have a cat waiting for your return.” 

Clara smiled at that. “Would you like to meet him? You showed me your home, I could show you mine.” 

“I’d love to meet Mr. Darcy.” He nodded agreeing to her request with an easy smile. Clara returned his smile with one of her own. “Now really, stop talking and eat.” He chided. 

Clara took a bite of her food in response and her stomach rejoiced. Her taste buds agreed with the mix of mushroom, cheese, and spinach in her mouth. Clara gave him a thumbs up and continued to eat as he went upstairs to dress. 

\----------------------

“This is it, my humble abode.” Clara announced as she unlocked and pushed the door open. 

A jingle and meow was heard as they stepped through the door and just a moment later the Doctor was greeted by a black cat with striking green eyes. The cat looked him over for a moment before deciding to rub up against the Doctor’s leg. 

“Mr. Darcy, The Doctor. Doctor, Mr. Darcy.” Clara introduced hanging her coat up beside the door. 

“A pleasure to make your acquaintance Sir.” The Doctor said with a smile as he bent down to pet the cat. 

“Oh, he really likes you.” Clara spoke happily, pleased that her cat approved of her new friend. Mr. Darcy got up on his hind legs and looked up at the Doctor with his arms raised. The Doctor looked at him curiously. 

“Well that’s an interesting trick.” 

Clara laughed at the sight. “That’s his way of asking you to pick him up.” 

“Oh.” The Doctor stated, surprised that her cat liked him so well. 

“He’s never this friendly with anyone I bring over.”

“Well, I’m glad your cat likes me then.” 

“Must be the fluffy grey hair you got. He might be curious to see if there’s something hiding or if it’s as soft as it looks.” Clara teased. 

The Doctor chuckled and picked up Mr. Darcy into his arms. 

“He loves to be cradled like a baby.” Clara instructed. The Doctor did as Clara said and sure enough her cat snuggled into the crook of his arm. Clara rubbed his stomach and smiled. “To the kitchen we go. Poor guy is probably hungry.” 

“You have the most peculiar cat Clara.” 

Clara chuckled. “I know, but I love him. He’s helped me get through some rough days.” 

When they reached the kitchen, Clara grabbed the bag of cat food and immediately Mr. Darcy began to squirm, in a haste to leave the Doctor’s restrictive embrace. He set the cat down who immediately ran to Clara’s side. He watched as she mixed some wet food with dry and as soon as the bowl was on the floor Mr. Darcy began to devour his breakfast. 

“Sorry baby. I’ll give you some extra loving today.” Clara assured, stroking her furry friend’s back. “Alright, let me show you to the living room. He’ll join us when he’s done.” 

“Okay.” The Doctor replied following Clara. She gave him a quick tour of her flat before they settled onto the couch.   
“Netflix?” He asked as they sat comfortably side by side. Clara had her legs curled up under her and was leaning up against the arm of the couch for support. 

“Great idea! There’s a new show I started. Ever watched any Marvel Comic movies?” 

“Not really, no.” 

“Prepare yourself, today you will be enlightened to the whole Marvel Universe.” 

Clara began to chatter away telling him the background behind the show they were watching and how there are multiple shows that all tie together and how this Daredevil person was the one that started it off. For a minute, he didn’t hear a single word she said, choosing instead to just watch her animatedly talk about the show and observe how she talked with her hands when excited and how her eyes lit up. The woman in front of him was extraordinarily complex and he enjoyed all the moments when he learned something new about her. He felt happy in her presence and happy hearing her tell him all about something she was interested in. He stayed a few hours and watched the first three episodes with her, Mr. Darcy curled up asleep in his lap, before announcing he should leave as there was grading he had to get to and submit before tomorrow night. He noticed Clara’s face fall slightly when he said he should leave and she tried to cover it up but the Doctor was too absorbed in everything that was Clara Oswald that he was paying attention to all the little nuances and facial expressions as well as her body language. 

“I’ll see you on Monday then, yeah?” Clara asked hopefully. 

“Of course. I need my second coffee fix to get through the day.” The Doctor assured, a grin taking over his features. 

Clara laughed and nodded. “Alright. Well good luck on your work. And thank you again for everything last night, and this morning.” 

The Doctor bowed. “Of course, milady. I am at your service.” 

Clara laughed again. “You are so weird.” 

The Doctor grinned and winked. “And you haven’t even seen me sleep deprived yet.” 

“Oh my. I think I would need a camera to record that.” Clara teased. “Bye Doctor!” She called out as he began descending the stairs. 

“Bye Clara.” He replied waving back. “Bye Mr. Darcy!” He called out. He heard a meow in response and both he and Clara laughed. 

\------------------

Clara was sitting in bed reading, with Mr. Darcy asleep beside her on the bed, when she heard her phone begin to vibrate. She saw it was from an unknown number and declined the call the first time. A minute later when the same number called again she answered. 

“It’s almost ten pm. If this is some ad you best hang up now before I reach through this phone and strangle you.” 

The reply that came was a deep chuckle that Clara recognized. “Good to know.” 

Clara smiled. “Oh, sorry Doctor, I didn’t recognize the number. What are you doing calling so late?” 

“Taking a break. I’ve been working since I got back and only now looked at the time. So, I thought I would talk to you as I make myself dinner.”

“What have I told you about eating? I’m going to start forcing food down your throat if you don’t start eating proper meals.” 

“You saw me eat last night. I eat a bigger dinner to make up for the small meals.” 

“That’s not healthy you know.” 

“Eh, maybe not, but it’s worked for me the past some odd years so I’m not suddenly going to wither away now.” 

“I swear you raise my blood pressure more than is healthy.”

The Doctor chuckled at that. “Well stop fussing over my eating habits and you’ll be fine.” 

“You know that’s not going to happen, right?”

“Yeah, I know.” He replied with a smile, secretly touched by her continued concern for his health. “So enough about me, what have you been up to?”

“Well I’m reading in bed now. Mr. Darcy is asleep beside me. Before that I did some cleaning and made dinner. Now I’m talking to you.” 

“Sounds like a productive evening.” 

“Relatively. Bit boring once you left.” She confessed. 

“I feel the same. Work is infinitely more fun when I can take a break and mindlessly watch you run around making lattes.” 

“That doesn’t sound like a fun break at all.” 

“To each their own.” 

“Clearly.” Clara said through a yawn. 

“You’re tired, I’ll let you sleep.”

“No no, I’m fine. I can still talk for a bit.” She said trying to stifle another yawn. The Doctor chuckled as it came out despite her efforts. 

“Goodnight Clara.” He spoke softly, his brogue soothing her to sleep. 

“Goodnight Doctor.” She replied, saddened he was ending their conversation so soon. She loved talking to him.

Clara disconnected and put her phone back up turning off the lamp beside her. “Night Mr. Darcy.” She said petting her cat’s head for a moment before laying down. She’d had the best Saturday morning and afternoon than she’d had in a long time and the only person she could thank for that was her new-found friend who she couldn’t help but feel strongly attached to. She wondered what Monday would bring and found herself going to bed with excitement for their next time together.


	8. Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor becomes a barista.

“Hey Clara!” Amy greeted Monday morning. 

“Morning Amy.” Clara chirped in greeting. 

“You seem happy.” Amy noted approvingly, knowing the source of Clara’s happiness. “Good weekend?” 

“Yeah. Yeah it was.” Clara replied with a happy smile as she put on her apron and clocked in. 

“Was a certain Scottish professor the reason why?” 

“You think I can’t have a good weekend just hanging with Mr. Darcy?” 

Amy snorted a laugh. “No offense Clara, but ever since you and the silver fox became ‘friends’,” Amy said using airquotes, “you haven’t stopped smiling and laughing.” 

“I don’t know why you used air quotes. We are just friends Amy. He’s a really great friend actually, and yeah. We hung out Friday night and a good portion of Saturday.”

“Well, maybe we could hang out this weekend, have some girl time, maybe do a spa day.” 

“Amy…you see my paycheck. You know I can’t afford that.” Clara said with a laugh. 

“No, but Rory did just buy me a spa day as an anniversary gift and it’s good for two people. Massages, facials, pedicures. Pleaseee Clara. Rory is gonna be gone all weekend and I for one don’t want to be alone.” Amy begged her friend. 

“Alright, alright. I’m in. Especially if it’s on your husband’s dime and not my own. Just so long as we can do it Saturday and Sunday. I already made plans for Friday.” 

“Let me guess…” Amy smirked. “Hanging out with the Doctor?” 

“Yeah, actually. He texted me yesterday and-” 

“Oh, so you have each other’s phone numbers now.” Amy’s eyes gleaned mischievously, her smile matching the look in her eye. 

“Amy please, no. We’re just friends. That’s all this is and I really don’t want to make things weird. It’s perfect the way things are now and I don’t want it to change. We just mesh together and it’s easy. I don’t need you complicating things by trying to insert your grand ideas of romance for my life.” Clara pleaded. 

Amy sighed dramatically. “One day you’ll come to me and tell me I was right all along Clara and that you should have listened to me sooner.” 

“I really don’t think so Amy. Now please, can I just have this one simple and easy friendship in my life. With him there are no ulterior motives, I feel safe and cared for, we laugh and joke, and it’s just…simpatico. Please don’t ruin this for me.” She begged, her eyes widening for effect. 

“Dammit Oswald, you know I can’t resist that look. You pulled that on me every single time you didn’t want to do the dishes.”

“And it worked every single time.” Clara proclaimed triumphantly, kissing her friend’s head. “Now, we have work to get to.” 

“Speaking of, I’m leaving a few hours early today, think you can handle closing up shop? Also, Martha can’t make her evening shift tomorrow if you want to take it.” 

“Yes and yes! I need the extra income. The more hours the better.”

“Great!” Amy said happily before going up to the register and greeting the customer who had just arrived. “Hi! Welcome to Starbucks, what can I get started for you today?”

 

\-----------------------------

 “Doctor!” Clara announced, her mood brightening upon seeing him. 

“Clara.” He greeted amiably. “Working hard today?” 

“Always.” She replied. “Have you eaten today?”

“I grabbed a breakfast sandwich with my coffee earlier and ate a light salad for lunch, so yes…I have eaten today.” 

“Good. I’m glad to hear it.” She smiled. “Just the flat white today then?”

“Yes please, unless you want to throw in a cake pop for free.” 

“Nice try, but no.” 

“Darn. Worth a shot.” He said mockingly disappointed, but the look in his eye told Clara otherwise. 

“Yes, a very valiant effort.” She played along, her lips pulled tight to contain her smile. 

The Doctor sighed. “Well then, I guess I have no choice but to forfeit my desire for a cake pop and just pay for the coffee.” 

“I guess so.” She replied unable to hold back her smile any longer. She giggled at the silliness of their game and the Doctor laughed in turn. He proceeded to hand her his card and thanked Clara before going to his usual spot on the counter. When he was given his coffee he bowed to Clara, thanking her for his source of energy once more before diving into the mountain of paperwork he had to do for the upcoming fall semester, before the current one was even over. 

It was hours later when he finally took a break, his own spurred by Clara coming over to take hers. She held something behind her back as she walked up to him and he eyed her suspiciously. 

“What are you hiding?” He asked amused. 

“A surprise. Close your eyes.” She instructed. When he did not comply she repeated the instruction again with more fervor. “Close them.” The Doctor shook his head with a grin and murmured the word ‘bossy’ but closed his eyes never the less. “Now hold out your hand.” The Doctor obediently held out his hand for Clara to place the object in. “Okay, you can open them now.”

She watched with restrained excitement as understanding passed through his eyes at seeing the cake pop. His face lit up and he grabbed Clara and engulfed her in a hug. She laughed at his enthusiasm. 

“Thank you Clara. 

“You’re welcome Doctor.” She replied, still held tightly in his arms. Clara wrapped her own arms around him and for a moment let herself melt in his embrace. She felt overcome by a sense of peace and belonging and released a small sigh, satisfied from the stability that had returned to her life with him, her beloved friend.

After another few seconds, she released him and with a smile urged him to eat it. He nibbled happily on the treat and Clara took a sip of her tea. It was just about 7pm and she was starving. 

“Do you want to grab something to eat tonight? I am starving. I’ve been here since ten am. Just something quick, like maybe pizza?” 

“I could go for a slice. Got a place in mind?”

“Only ones that deliver.” 

“Well I could always call and place an order right before we get on the tube and you could just stop by my place for a bit, eat, and then head on home.” 

“That could work. I have to close tonight though, so it might be a bit later. And my poor cat hasn’t eaten since this morning.” 

“Okay, so what if we order and have it delivered to you and I’ll just make my way back after. I won’t have to worry about you getting mugged.” 

Clara laughed. “How many times do I have to tell you I will be fine.” 

“As many times as you tell me to eat something.” He replied with a grin.

“Touché.” She replied. 

“So, it’s settled then?” 

“Yeah, pizza at my place.” She affirmed with a nod. 

“Great. Since you’re closing does that mean I get to stay inside?” 

“Possibly, if you behave.” She offered with a teasing smile. 

“I don’t know about that Clara. That’s going to be very difficult for me.” The Doctor said with a roll of his eyes. 

“Oh, don’t I know it.” She responded with a grin. 

“Hey!” He protested. 

Clara laughed and took a long drink of her tea. “Okay, I have to get back. I’m in charge tonight so I can’t take as long a break I usually do.”

“That’s okay. We’ll talk more later. I should get back to my work anyways. I’m having to re-write some courses for the fall semester.” 

“Sounds rough.” She grimaced 

“It is.” He replied with a sigh. “Alright, off you pop. You’ve money to make, work to do.”

“That I do. Have fun Doctor.” 

“You too Clara.” He answered putting earbuds back in and rolling his neck in preparation for the next few hours of work.

 

\------------------------------

At ten exactly Clara let her fellow co-workers leave early, saying she would take care of the cleaning and it wouldn’t be long. With a smile Rose, Martha, and her other co-workers thanked her before clocking out and rushing to their cars, eager to leave. In their haste, they didn’t see that the Doctor had not yet left.

“That was nice of you.” He commented taking out his earbuds. 

“Eh. Well, what I’m about to do isn’t exactly allowed, so I’d rather no one else be present.” 

“Clara Oswald, I never took you for a rebel.” He gasped playfully. 

Clara grinned and beckoned him to her. “Want to be a barista for a night?” 

“Sounds exciting.” He spoke walking up to her.

“Great! I’m going to teach you how to make your usual.” 

“Let’s do it.” The Doctor clapped his hands together excitedly, following her behind the counter. “Wow, it seems so different being back here.” 

“You’re going to want to roll up your sleeves.” She nodded to his white dress shirt.

“Ah, yes.” As he did so Clara took off her apron and pushed herself up on tip toes to put the apron around the Doctor’s neck. 

“Now you look the part.” She said happily, an amused smile on her lips. 

“Alright, teach me how to barista.”

Clara snorted. “That’s not what that word means Doctor.” 

“I meant what I said. Come on, teach me professor Oswald.” 

She grinned. “Alright. First things first, you need to grab the grande size cup.” 

“Grande.” The Doctor repeated looking around him. “Aha!” He grabbed the middle cup among the stack of three cups and looked expectedly to Clara.” 

“Now you put the cup underneath the espresso machine.”

“I know which one that is!” He said excitedly. 

“Good.” Clara smiled at him. “Now see these buttons on the right side. That’s for your regular espresso. We’ll get to that in a minute. With the flat white you have ristretto shots which are more condensed. So, go ahead and press the button that says ristretto.” The Doctor did so and listened for her next instruction. “Now, you always get four shots of espresso in your coffee so go ahead and press this button twice, the one with two cups on it.” Clara instructed pointing to the button. He followed what he was told then looked to Clara for what he should do next. “Now the espresso beans are being ground and…there is goes.” Clara said proudly as the espresso began to filter into the cup. 

“What next?” He asked curiously. 

“Now we have to steam the milk.” Clara grabbed out the whole milk and the silver measuring cup. “See these lines in the cup?” 

“Yeah.” The Doctor affirmed looking into the cup. 

“Each line is for the different size you’re making. So for you, we fill it up to the third line. Go ahead and pour the milk in.” She instructed. 

Carefully the Doctor poured in the milk until it sat perfectly on the line. “Now we take the cup and put the steaming wand inside of it. It’s this weird looking thing right next to the espresso.”

The Doctor followed her instruction and put the wand inside before setting the cup down. “Good, now just pull the lever and it’ll start steaming. You aerate it for 2-3 seconds and then just let it finish heating up until it shuts itself off” She instructed as he held it. “Good. Once it’s done then you just pull the lever back up.” 

“Now we pour it in?” 

“Yes. But you want to pour it right into the center- good. Now lift the pitcher up, we want the thin stream of milk to come out and the foam to stay behind for now. Very good. Now that the milk is almost all out go ahead and slowly bring the pitcher back down to the cup and pour the foam slowly into the center creating the signature white spot. Now you just put the top on and you’re done.” 

“I did it!” He said excitedly. Clara beamed proudly at him. “Good job, you’re a fast learner.” 

“Well I had an excellent teacher.” He replied. 

“Yeah, I guess you did.” She answered with a bashful smile. “Go ahead, try it.” She directed with a nod of her head. 

The Doctor did as was told and smiled after taking a sip. “Tastes good. But I think you make it better.” Clara chuckled. 

“I think you’re imagining things. You just did it exactly how I always do.” 

“Thank you for teaching me, I enjoyed it.” 

“You may just have a career as a barista ahead of you.” 

“I think I’ll leave that in your hands. Mine are meant to cramp up from typing so much.” Clara laughed at that.

“Alright. Well I need you to go back to your usual spot so I can clean up now.” 

“Do you want me just to order the pizza for here?” The Doctor asked. 

“You know…that’s not a bad idea.” Clara agreed with a nod of her head. “It may take me longer to clean up since I sent everyone home so I could teach you.”

“Alright. I’ll call in our order then. Any kind in particular you like?” 

“Surprise me.” Clara called out before disappearing into the back room.

“Alright. Supreme it is.” The Doctor said pulling out his phone. When the pizza arrived 25 minutes later Clara was just finishing cleaning up. 

“Dinner is here.” The Doctor said happily. 

“God that smells amazing. My stomach has been speaking to me non-stop.” 

“I got Supreme, hope that’s okay.” 

“I gave you free reign, so yeah. It’s okay. I like everything on it.” Clara shrugged opening up the box and taking the largest slice unapologetically. “Ladies first.” She justified before taking a bite. 

The Doctor just chuckled and shook his head. “I think you need that more than I do anyways.” He took a slice of his own and they began to eat quietly, Clara making a moan of approval every so often. 

“Which place is this from? It’s amazing.” 

“Another one of my refined tastes.” He answered with a grin. 

“Two makes a coincidence, not a theme.” Clara argued, finishing off her slice and grabbing another.

“Geez, slow down Clara. You’re going to make yourself sick.” 

“Maybe you’re just eating too slow.” She retorted. 

“I’m eating at the pace of a normal person.” He defended. 

Reluctantly Clara slowed down. “Good. That’s better.”

“Thank you for dinner, it was just what I needed.”

“Thank you for teaching me your craft and for letting me stick around. I know I’m not everyone’s first choice as a friend.”

“I think you’re an amazing friend Doctor. I haven’t enjoyed myself so much since before Danny died.” 

“I’m glad I can make you laugh. I hate seeing you so sad and weighed down.” He confessed softly, his cheeks tinging red. 

Clara smiled softly at him before leaning over and pecking his cheek. 

“What was that for?” He asked, face completely red and heart hammering against his chest. 

“For caring, and making me laugh.” She spoke, her heart full and content in that moment with him, eyes shining with affection. 

“That’s what friends are for.” He replied sheepishly. 

“We should head home, it’s almost eleven.” Clara said looking to her phone. 

“Yeah.” The Doctor replied, his heart still hammering and cheek burning where her lips had been. 

They collected their things and the pizza box before walking out the door. Clara locked up and looked to him expectantly. 

“Shall we?” 

“We shall.” He replied. 

Clara held onto his arm, practically skipping down the pavement. Her energy seemed to have been rejuvenated after filling her empty stomach. The Doctor on the other hand was having a hard time reigning in his ever-growing feelings for Clara. She only saw him as a friend and he doubted she realized the effect she had on him. But if Clara believed the things he was doing was out of friendship, he would continue doing them, if only to have an outlet for his feelings. He could at least show Clara what true affection was and help heal her broken heart. Being close friends would just have to suffice. He still held out hope for the future that things for them could change, but for now he would take what he could get, and if that meant having the privilege of chaste kisses to the cheek, her holding his arm, and snuggling into his side, then by God he would be a fool to refuse that.

 

\--------------------

 As they rode on the tube, Clara leaned her head against his shoulder as they chatted quietly about their favourite books. When they reached Charing Cross, the Doctor handed Clara the pizza box with the remaining three slices. 

“You paid for this, you should keep it.” 

“No, I want you to have it.” 

“Are you sure? You’re the one who doesn’t eat.” She asked worriedly. 

“Clara, please. I insist.” He spoke firmly. She bit her lip in consideration before reaching out for the box. The Doctor smiled. 

“That’s my girl.” Clara felt her heart flip at his affectionate name for her and wondered why she felt so happy hearing him call her that. In response, she threw an arm around him, hugging him as best she could while holding onto a pizza box with one arm. Before she pulled back she stretched up and placed another kiss on his cheek. 

She noticed how his eyes fluttered and the look of adoration in them when she stepped back. She liked him looking at her that way and she smiled in response. 

“I’ll see you Wednesday.” 

“Text me when you get home safely.” He requested. 

“I will.” She complied with a smile. 

The Doctor returned her smile. “Bye Clara.” 

“Bye Doctor.” She replied waving with her free hand as she made her way to the other line. 

The Doctor sighed. He was falling in love with Clara Oswald, and he was falling hard and out of control.


	9. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara has a revelation about the Doctor that sends her spinning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourselves...

The Doctor was in the middle of a meeting with a student when he heard the ding from his phone. Apologizing he looked to his phone and saw that it was Clara who had texted. 

“Sorry, I need to check this real quick Rose.” He apologized again with a weak smile.

_Emergency! There’s something wrong with Mr. Darcy! He’s been throwing up and there’s blood._

The Doctor inhaled sharply. “I need to take a call Rose.” 

“Oh, okay. Should we reschedule?” 

“I’ll let you know in just a minute.” He replied dialing Clara’s number with Rose still in the room. “Clara?” He asked worriedly when she answered. 

“Doctor! What do I do? I’m so scared. I can’t lose him.” She sounded in hysterics, her words mixed with sobs. 

“Clara calm down, you need to take him to an animal hospital, an emergency room. There’s something wrong inside if he’s throwing up with blood. Get him to the nearest hospital now. Text me the address when you get there and I’ll be over as soon as I can.” 

“Okay. Okay. Right. Hospital.” She said to herself, repeating the instruction as she quickly collected her things and put her cat in a harness and leash. 

“I have to hang up now Clara. Just breathe, everything is going to be okay.” He spoke calmly. 

“Okay.” She replied. He hung up and looked to Rose with an apologetic smile. “Sorry about that.” 

“Clara Oswald, yes?” Rose asked. 

“Yeah.” The Doctor affirmed, an affectionate smile on his lips at the mention of her name. “I’m afraid I don’t have too much longer I can stay. What were we talking about again?” 

“My thesis for the final research paper.” She prompted. 

“Ah yes, that’s right. Your thesis is too broad is the problem. You have to narrow down your topic. In your thesis here, all you gave me is that Pluto should be re-instated as a planet. You’re missing the why and so what elements of the thesis.” The Doctor spoke, having difficulty focusing on the task at hand when he knew Clara was in distress and her cat was sick. 

He got a text from Clara ten minutes later and asked Rose if they could continue the conversation either over email or at Starbucks the next day. He quickly grabbed his things together and rushed out the door. He jumped into a taxi and gave the man the address of the animal hospital Clara was at. As soon as they took off he whipped out his phone and shot a text to Clara. 

**How is he?**

_Being examined as we speak._

**I’m on my way now. I’ll be there soon.**

_Okay._

**It’s going to be okay Clara. Just keep breathing for me.**

_I’m trying. Please hurry._

“I know this is London, but for every minute you manage to take off that eta I’ll throw in an extra 5.” 

“Yes Sir. Hold on.” The cabbie spoke with a grin as he stepped on the gas pedal harder. The Doctor gripped onto the seat, his face paling. The things he did for Clara Oswald.

 

\----------------------------

Clara was waiting in the exam room biting her thumb anxiously, waiting for the vet to return with news about Mr. Darcy. Every few minutes a fresh set of tears would arrive and stain her face as she thought about losing him. It was right as she broke down crying again that the Doctor walked in and she launched herself at him running into his embrace, knowing there she would find peace and comfort. His arms curled around her, rubbing her back in soothing circles as he pressed a kiss to her head murmuring that Mr. Darcy would be okay. 

Clara stayed there crying in his embrace, trying to ground herself amidst the chaos. A knock on the door interrupted them and Clara poked her head out from the Doctor’s chest, still holding to him tightly. 

“Ms. Oswald?” The vet asked. 

“Yes? Is he going to be okay? What’s wrong with my baby boy?” 

“With some treatment, your cat will be fine. He’s been infected by a roundworm is all. It’s an intestinal parasite.” 

Clara heaved a sigh of relief, her hold loosening only slightly. “Thank God.” She breathed out. 

“We’re giving him some medication now and then we’ll bring him back to you. He’ll need to be on this medicine for a few months in order to insure every possible cycle of the worm’s growth is killed.” 

“Okay, thank you. Thank you so much.” She spoke, tears falling once again. 

“It’s alright Ms. Oswald, he’s going to be just fine.” The vet assured her once again. 

Clara nodded in reply before the vet left them alone in the room again. 

“See Clara, Mr. Darcy is going to be okay.” 

“I was so scared.” She whispered against his chest, trying to calm herself by listening to the steady beat of his heart against her ear. 

“I know. But it’s all over now. I’m right here and you’ll be holding onto your little boy in just a few minutes.” 

“Thank you for being here with me.” 

“I wouldn’t be anywhere else.” He proclaimed, punctuating his statement with a kiss to her head. 

Clara took a deep breath and closed her eyes focusing on calming herself. She was safe, and her precious cat was going to be okay. The Doctor remained standing there, holding her for as long as needed. It was quiet in the room except for the purposeful breathing Clara was doing to slow her heart. 

“Thank you.” She said in such a small voice that had it not been so quiet the Doctor would have never heard. “I knew I could count on you.” 

“Always, my Clara.” He kissed her head again and this time Clara sighed in response. 

When the door opened again Clara tore herself out of his arms and scooped her cat up from the vet. “Mr. Darcy!” She cried, clutching the animal to her chest and placing kisses all over his face. The cat didn’t seem to mind too much in the Doctor’s observation.

“He should be fine to return to normal activity, just make sure that you keep up with his medicine. He may be a bit lethargic today with the medicine we gave to help with the vomiting as well as the worms, but if the vomiting or diaherrea persists, bring him back in immediately. Other than that, you’re free to go. You can checkout with the nurse up front who will give you the medicine as well.” 

Clara nodded, carefully listening to the instruction as she showered her cat with affections. “Thank you so much.” 

“No problem. Feel better Mr. Darcy.” The vet said in farewell. 

Just as Clara was putting the harness and leash back on, her phone began to chirp alerting her of a text. She pulled it out and saw Amy had texted.

“Shoot.” 

“What’s wrong?” The Doctor asked as he scratched behind Mr. Darcy’s ears. 

“I forgot that I told Amy I would pick up Martha’s shift this evening.” 

Sensing Clara’s unease the Doctor spoke, “I can watch Mr. Darcy for you tonight at my place.” 

Clara’s eyes lit up. “You would do that?” 

“Of course.” He said with a smile. Clara released another sigh of relief. 

“Thank you. I don’t know what I would do without you.” 

“You don’t have to thank me.” 

“One other favor, would you mind watching him for me while I pop to the loo right quick?” 

“Sure.” The Doctor answered. Clara quickly pecked his cheek before running out the door. 

The Doctor scooped up Mr. Darcy into his arms, cradling him again as the cat purred in his hold. He walked out to the nurses station with Mr. Darcy, paid the bill, and went back into the room before Clara ever got back so when they walked up together and Clara pulled out her card the woman said, “Oh your bill has already been paid honey.” 

“What? By who?” She asked incredulously. 

“I’m not sure. I just know it’s been paid for in full.” The woman shrugged. With mouth still hanging open in confusion and wonder Clara put her card away and began to walk out. The Doctor winked at the nurse thanking her for her silence. 

Clara walked out in a daze, looking at the Doctor who was cuddling with her cat. “Who would have paid for me?” She asked.

“I don’t know Clara, you should just focus on the fact that this little guy is going to be healthy with this medicine. 

“Yeah, you’re right. I thought I was going to be saying goodbye to him today.” She spoke sadly scratching her cat’s ear.

“I told you that wasn’t going to happen. Let’s get to my place so you can decompress. You’ve had a roller coaster of a day and you still have to go to work later. I’ll make us something to eat.”

“Don’t you have classes to teach today or meetings?” 

“I sent an email out to my students and told them class was cancelled for today, rescheduled my meetings too while I was in the cab. I had to distract myself from certain death somehow.” 

“First you face your fear, and then you cancel class for me?” 

“I know how much he means to you and I care about the little guy too.”

“I don’t know how many people that would have done what you did Doctor.” 

He shrugged and smiled. “Want to hail a taxi for us?” 

As they sat in the cab the Doctor transferred Mr. Darcy into Clara’s arms who snuggled her face into her companion’s belly. Clara noticed how stiff and pale the Doctor had gone and snuck a hand out from under her cat placing it beside the Doctor who took it without hesitation. 

“It’s going to be okay.” She assured him, trying to offer the same comfort he’d given her earlier. He gave her a tight-lipped smile and looked ahead. 

“Tell me about your childhood.” Clara said, trying to offer him a distraction as they drove to his house. 

“I was born in Glasgow and grew up there until I went off to Oxford at 18. I grew up on a farm and was taught by mum until I started secondary school. Dad was the local farmer so I helped him run the place. I milked the cows, harvested the crops, helped run the market and make deliveries.” 

“What did you do for fun?” She asked intrigued.

A small smile pulled up the corner of his mouth at her question. “I ran around with my friend Angus pretending I was James Bond and he was the villain.” 

Clara laughed. “I used to go to the playground with my mum and Dad and I loved to swing. Are they still alive? Your mum and dad?” 

“No.” He said sadly. “Mum passed away from lung cancer when I was twelve. Dad died seven years ago.”

“I’m sorry. I know how it feels. My mum died when I was a teenager…ovarian cancer.” 

“Sorry to hear that. I felt lost without my mum when she died. I was so angry that I started to act out…. My Father didn’t know what to do, and I didn’t make life easy for him. I regret those years a lot. I snuck out, drank, partied, got into drugs…I hate that I did those things now, but it also taught me a lot. It gave me a lot of respect for dad and how he handled me for six years.” 

“Did you become all punk rock?” Clara asked teasingly. 

“Yes actually. I still play electric guitar every now and then.” 

“Serious?” Clara asked, a mix of disbelief and excitement. 

“Yeah. I can play for you when we get there if you’d like.” 

“Yes! I’d love that. What can you play?” 

The Doctor shrugged. “I can do some Bowie, Van Halen, and a couple other random things.” 

“You definitely have to play something for me.” 

Mr. Darcy seemed to meow in agreement. The Doctor chuckled and much to his relief the cab came to a stop outside of his building. 

“Thank heavens.” 

He let go of Clara’s hand and gave the cabbie his card, paying for the fare before helping Clara out of the cab, her arms still holding Mr. Darcy. They made their way up to the Doctor’s flat and once inside Clara put Mr. Darcy down, allowing him to run around and explore. Rather than roam he quickly took up residence at a window on top of a bookshelf. 

The Doctor chuckled. “I think he’s made himself at home already.” 

“You have to show me this guitar.” Clara urged grabbing a hold of his arm enthusiastically. He smiled and shook his head. “It’s upstairs, follow me.” 

Rather than going through the door on the left they went into the first one on the right which appeared to be the Doctor’s office. In one corner Clara could see it was designated for school. In another corner was an easel with the beginnings of a sketch. So far there were only eyes drawn but Clara knew those eyes. They were her own. He was drawing her and from memory. Right beside the easel sat the guitar. Clara grinned, it did exist. The Doctor slipped past her and picked up the guitar plugging it into the amplifier it was resting beside. She stood bouncing excitedly from foot to foot. 

“Don’t get your expectations up too high Clara.” He said when he noticed her energy. Clara quickly pulled out her phone and as the Doctor adjusted the guitar strap around him she snapped a photo before he noticed and then pressed record as he began to play a riff she recognized, Pretty Woman. 

Her jaw dropped in amazement, a large smile on her face as he continued to play. When he finally stopped, Clara stopped recording and tucked her phone away before beginning to clap. 

 “That was amazing!” She cried. “Oh my God, you’re an actual rock star. I would pay money to hear you play.” 

The Doctor began to blush from her high praise and a hand found its way into his hair. “It’s just a hobby, really. I’m not that good.” 

“Yes, you are! You could be in one of those big time bands, you’ve got the skill.” 

He blushed a deeper red. “Thank you, but I think I’ll stick with teaching.” 

“You’re talented at drawing too. I saw the sketch of me, I’m flattered you think I’m a good enough subject to waste paper on.” 

“It’s not a waste.” He protested, cheeks bright red at having been caught. 

“You’re doing that from memory, yeah?” She inquired. 

“Yes.” 

“Impressive. You amaze me Doctor.” 

“I’m really not that impressive.” He argued, pulling at his hair, shuffling his feet. 

“You are to me.” She replied kindly. 

He smiled at that. “Well thank you, you’re too kind.” 

Clara stayed silent, formulating a plan in her mind. 

“I should get started on lunch for us, it’s getting later and I’m sure you have to leave for work soon.” He spoke, moving the topic away from him. He always felt awkward receiving compliments, even from Clara. Hearing those words fall from her lips filled him with pride, but he still was unsure how to properly respond. Best to move the conversation to something he could control, like what she wanted for lunch. 

As they made their way back downstairs, Mr. Darcy was still lounging on top of the bookshelf in the sun. He smiled seeing her cat make himself at home within his flat. Clara took the same spot on the kitchen bar stool and watched as the Doctor began to grab out ingredients. “What are you making?” 

“Well, we’ve had burgers, omelets, and pizza, so I thought I’d make us chicken parmesan.” 

“Isn’t that going to take a while?” 

“Not too long. It’s one now. What time do you have to be at work?” 

“Five.” 

“Yeah, so you’ll be fine. It should be ready around three. You can wander and look around if you’d like.” 

“I might do that later, but I’d prefer to sit and watch you for now.” 

The Doctor chuckled. “It seems the tables have turned.” 

“So they have.” She replied with a smile. 

She grabbed out her phone again and managed to take a few good shots of the Doctor hard at work. She went over the day’s events in her mind and as she began to wonder again who could have paid her bill, revelation dawned on her. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened in shock. The Doctor had paid her bill and for some reason he hadn’t wanted the credit for it. There was a lump in her throat as she processed his actions. Amy’s words came into her mind and Clara froze. 

“Oh my God.” She said, not realizing she’d spoken aloud. The Doctor turned to look at her. 

“What is it? Are you okay?” He was looking at her with such concern that it only affirmed what Clara had begun to realize. 

She bolted from her seat and ran up the stairs to the guest bedroom hearing the Doctor call after her. She locked the door and went out to the balcony dialing Amy with shaking hands. She picked up on the second ring. 

“Clara, hey! What are you up to?” 

“I think you were right. I think the Doctor likes me.” 

“Well of course I was right.” The girl responded automatically. “Wait…what makes you say I’m right?” 

“The looks, the gentle care, he dropped everything to come be at the animal hospital with me, and I’m pretty sure he paid my bill, and now he’s making me lunch downstairs right now and I-” Clara spoke quickly, her words blending together until Amy interrupted. 

“Whoa Clara, slow down. Tell me again what’s going on.” 

“My cat started to vomit blood and my first instinct was to text the Doctor and then he told me what to do and then he cancelled all his classes and rescheduled his meetings for the day and showed up at the hospital to wait with me. Then when I went to pay the bill the nurse said it was already taken care of and the Doctor is rich Amy, like really really rich. He owns a penthouse and it’s so beautiful and I’m in the guest bedroom right now on the balcony and I think he’s the one who paid the bill for me and he’s making me lunch right now and the looks Amy…. He looks at me with these puppy eyes, and his smiles, and I thought that was just how he was until you said those stupid things and now, now I think you’re right and I don’t know how to feel about the potential that he likes me. I don’t want things to change, I love how we are right now but now I’m pretty sure he fancies me and I think I like the thought of him liking me.” 

“Clara, breathe.” Amy instructed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in and released it slowly. “Clara, I’m going to ask some questions and I want you to answer with the first thing that comes to your mind. Do not overthink, just say your gut reaction.” 

“Okay?” She agreed questioning how that would help anything. 

“What did you enjoy most about hanging out with the Doctor last Friday?” 

“How attentive he was.” 

“Okay. What did he do that was so attentive?” 

“He noticed I was cold and gave me his jacket even though I know he was cold. Then he held me and let me dirty his jumper and he never said a word about it. Later that night he didn’t want me walking home alone so late so he let me crash at his place and when I had a nightmare he let me stay with him. In the morning when I got up he had cleaned my clothes and left them folded on the bed.” 

“And how did that make you feel?” 

“Cared for. He made me feel safe and protected and valued.” 

“What about him do you associate with safety?” 

“His arms, when he hugs me close.” 

“How would you feel if you never saw him again?” 

Clara’s breath hitched. “I…” 

“Truthfully Clara.” Amy reminded.

“I can’t imagine life without him Amy.” 

“When you envision the future where do you see him?” 

“Beside me.” 

“And how would you feel if he married someone tomorrow?” 

“Sick. It makes me repulsed to think of it. Oh God…” She said, her eyes widening again. 

“Clara…that’s not friendship. That’s love. You love him honey.” Amy spoke softly, knowing that she was completely re-shaping Clara’s entire perspective. 

The moment Clara heard the words spoken she knew it was true. It felt true. Things that had once confused her now seemed to click into place with the revelation she loved him. The reason she felt her heart flutter when he called her his girl, the adoring looks that made her feel warm inside, the peace she felt in his arms. She loved him. 

“Oh my God…I love the Doctor. Amy I love him. What do I do?!” She asked in a panic. 

“Kiss him.” 

“What?!” She exclaimed. 

“Clara…that man is crazy about you. He loves you, you love him, the rest will click into place. It already has. Nothing about your dynamic is going to change except that you’ll feel an even deeper connection with him. The easiness you feel now is not going to change. How you feel is only going to amplify. So, I say kiss him. It’s clear he’d do most anything for you, I doubt he’s going to push you away.” 

“I…” 

“I’m not saying you have to do it today Clara. But I think you’ll find that it’s not going to change the dynamic of your friendship. The best relationships spring from already developed friendships.” 

“We haven’t been friends all that long Amy. How can I love him?” 

“Look, I’m not an expert here but sometimes our heart chooses people before our brains jump on board, but our heart never leads us astray. You feel a sense of home and belonging when you’re with him, yes?” 

“Yeah. I feel at peace.” 

“Love doesn’t always make sense Clara, but listen to your heart and the cues you’ve been given. I promise it’s going to be worth it. I know you’re scared and you’ve been taken off guard but the Doctor isn’t like everyone else. I’m sure you’ve seen that already. It’s not going to be a repeat of past relationships. Don’t let your brain steer, give control to your heart. I know it’s scary and you don’t want to be hurt, but I honestly don’t think that’s going to happen. Give him a chance.” 

“Okay. Thank you, Amy.” 

“Of course. It’s what best friends are for. Oh, and when you do kiss him, you have to tell me all about it and how it was. I’ve often wondered…” 

“Amy!” Clara said in protest. “You’re married.”

“They’re called fantasies for a reason Clara.” Amy said in such a way that Clara could hear the eye roll. “Now go see your silver fox.” 

“He is very attractive.” Clara admitted. 

“Yes, and I’m sure you being you, left him in a hurry to call me and he’s probably worried.”

“Are you spying on me?” 

“No. I just know my best friend well enough. I’m hanging up now. Bye.” 

“Bye Amy.” Clara managed to say before the line cut off. 

She took a deep breath and sat on the bed, trying to process everything she’d just been told. Clara lost track of time until a gentle knock came at the door. 

“Clara?” 

“Come in.” She called, her heart thumping wildly. It was the first time she was going to be in a room with him with the knowledge that she loved him. 

“It’s locked.” He said trying to turn the knob. 

“Oh sorry.” She jumped off the bed and unlocked it, opening the door for him before sitting back on the bed.

There was concern etched into the features of his face and she felt guilty for having put them there. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine. I’m sorry I took off. I um…I just forgot that it was my friend’s birthday so I ran up here to call her.” 

“Oh. Okay. I’m glad you’re feeling okay. I thought maybe you’d fallen ill.” 

“No, no. Sorry for making you worry.” 

He gave a soft smile. “I’m just a daft old man, worrying’s what I do.” For a moment he stood there, an exchange of silence passing between them. 

Clara wondered if she should do it. If she should kiss him, but just as she began to build up courage he backed out of the room. “Lunch will be ready shortly. I just put it in the oven.” 

“Okay.” She said, swallowing thickly and hoping the nervousness she felt didn’t show on her face. 

He left and made his way downstairs and Clara released a breath of relief. She took a few minutes to compose herself before going downstairs and finding The Doctor laying on the couch, his knees propped up to hold a book with Mr. Darcy laying on his chest. Her heart lurched at the sight of him petting her cat and reading a book and she thought about how she wanted that to be a normality in her life. She went over to the couch and rather than sit on the end she sat with her back against the Doctor’s knees, her own pulled up to fit comfortably. She took out her phone and held it up capturing their position. At the sound of the click the Doctor looked up from his book. 

“Hey! I wasn’t ready for a picture. You have to take another one.” 

“Okay.” Clara agreed setting up the camera again. “Smile.” She instructed making sure both Mr. Darcy and The Doctor were looking at the camera this time. 

As she reviewed the picture tears began to form in her eyes. The picture was so precious and now that her brain finally comprehended what her heart had known all along, she felt everything with two times as much weight. She loved this man. This gentle, funny, complex man with a heart just as battered as her own who had showered her with affection since week one of their budding friendship. 

“Can I see?” The Doctor asked. 

Clara passed him her phone without turning around so he wouldn’t see the tears in her eyes that had strayed to her cheeks. 

“I love it. Can you send this to me?” 

“Yeah.” She said, voice cracking. 

“Clara?” He asked, not having missed the change in her voice. 

“I’m fine. Just…thinking about today.” She excused taking her phone back from him. 

“I understand.” Came his gentle reply. She felt his hand on her shoulder give a soft squeeze and she reached up over her shoulder and held his hand in her own for a moment, returning the gentle squeeze. 

“Thank you. I don’t know what I’d do without you anymore.” She confessed just above a whisper. 

“I know the feeling.” He replied with a tone that Clara now understood to be that of veiled confession of his own. 

They sat on the couch in comfortable silence for a half hour until the timer went off alerting them of their finished lunch.

 

\----------------------------- 

As Clara sat on the tube headed to the Doctor’s home she stared blankly at her phone and the picture she’d taken earlier of the two of them with Mr. Darcy. The picture wrenched her heart. In the first picture she’d taken, the Doctor had been reading from the book propped against his knees as he pet Mr. Darcy. He looked so lovely and at peace. In the second one he was smiling radiantly and at her no less. How could she have misread everything? 

A small voice answered, _because you didn’t want to see it correctly._

She had been so naïve. She’d believed the Doctor was simply being a friend to her, but no. Amy was right. He liked her, possibly even loved her, and he’d let her believe everything he did was because he was her friend. She wondered if it pained him to think she didn’t return his affections. Because she did. Oh how she did. After uncovering the mask of her feelings she felt everything he did more keenly. His gentle touch was amplified, the tender looks, his considerate actions. She felt the joy and peace his presence brought, the comfort of his embrace, the sorrow of his absence. She needed him more than ever, wanted him to never leave. She wondered how she could have fallen so quickly and so easily. It’d never been this easy. Not even with sweet Danny. 

Clara found her mind drifting from innocent things she loved about the Doctor, to imaginations of what kissing him might feel like. She wondered if that too would be soft and gentle like every other touch he gave her. Or if it would be passionate and consuming. She found herself longing to know and chided herself for allowing herself to think of such things. 

When the tube arrived, Clara found herself shaking as she walked to his apartment and not because it was windy and cool out. No, she was nervous. She fought back and forth about whether or not she should kiss him, and it wasn’t until he opened the door she got her answer. 

“Clara! You’re back!” He said excitedly. “Mr. Darcy and I were just playing a game of hide and go seek. He’s the one hiding right now and he’s very good at it.” 

Clara’s love for him seemed to have grown more at his words. He was playing with her cat because he wanted to, because he liked her, and in doing so liked her cat as well. She found herself amused at the thought of the Doctor trying to hide somewhere and her cat hunting him down. The amusement made its’ way to her lips and she smiled. In that moment she decided to wait, she didn’t want to kiss him like this. She didn’t want to have to decide. She wanted it to come naturally. 

“I’m sure he is. You on the other hand, I don’t think would be very good at the hiding portion.” 

“No, he seems to find me fairly quickly. The longest its’ taken him is a minute.” The Doctor admitted, continuing his search for Mr. Darcy after closing the door behind Clara. 

“Mr. Darcy. Mommy’s home.” Clara called out. They both heard a meow and the jingling of his collar as he came running up to Clara from underneath the couch. 

“So that’s where you were. I applaud you Sir on your choice of hiding location.” The Doctor admired petting his head as Clara lifted him up into her arms. 

“Did you have fun with the Doctor?” Clara asked her cat who began to meow as if telling her all about their adventure while she was gone. 

Her heart swelled again. Never had Mr. Darcy taken to someone so fast, nor so well, and she saw it as confirmation of just how perfect of a fit the Doctor was for them both. 

“I defrosted some salmon and gave him some for dinner since there wasn’t any cat food here and I wasn’t sure which kind you usually buy so I didn’t run out to the store.” 

“Fresh salmon and playing. Sounds like you’re really spoiling him.” 

“Well…he had a bit of a rough day. Figured he deserved it.” 

“Thank you, Doctor.” Clara said sweetly, pushing herself up on tip toes and kissing his cheek. 

“It was nothing.” He replied, face turning red. Clara smiled, pride filling her. She could make this man blush and she loved it.

“We should probably get home.” She said with a sigh.

“Actually, I was thinking…it’s been a long day and I’m sure you’re tired from working and from the emotional rollercoaster you’ve been on, and Mr. Darcy is more than welcome, and he seems to like it here well enough, and well, if you’d like, you’re always free to crash in the guest bedroom and it’s really no trouble at all, and it is getting rather late and I-” 

“Yes.” Clara interrupted his rambling, finding it utterly adorable how nervous he was asking her to stay. “I’d love to stay. It is getting late and I’m already tired.” 

“Yes!” He said enthusiastically and then as if realizing how eager he sounded added, “Yeah, that’s fine. Whatever you want to do.” 

Clara couldn’t help but laugh at how she could turn her confident Doctor into a bumbling mess. 

“Mind if I borrow a shirt again? I think I’m going to head to bed now. It has been a long day.” 

“Of course. I’ll go get that for you. I should probably go to bed too but I do need to get some work done so I’ll probably be in my office.” 

“Alright. Well I’ll find you if I need anything.” 

“Good. Whatever you need, just ask.” 

She smiled warmly at him, knowing he meant it in its entirety. She honestly believed he would bend over backwards to do something for her. 

“You’re the best thing that’s happened to me you know.” Clara spoke softly as they walked upstairs together. 

The Doctor grumbled something unintelligible under his breath that was incomprehensible, but Clara knew it was along the lines of how he wasn’t worthy of that description. 

“I mean it Doctor.” She emphasized, her tone insistent and serious. He was quiet and instead wordlessly dug through his drawers for a shirt. 

“Can I have the holey jumper?” She requested. 

The Doctor could hear the hope in her voice and he couldn’t refuse her anything, so he went into his closet and pulled it off the hanger wondering why she would want to wear this. 

“Are you sure you want this? You’d be rather cold with the holes.” 

“I’m sure. Thank you though. I’ll be warm enough snuggled under the blankets.” 

“Isn’t it a bit scratchy?” 

“I thought it was soft enough when I was crying into it.” She countered with a cheeky smile. 

The Doctor chuckled at that and shook his head handing it to her. “Suit yourself.” 

“Thank you.” She replied putting it over her shoulder. “And thank you for everything you’ve done for me today. I know it was you who paid for Mr. Darcy.” When his mouth opened to protest, she beat him to it. “And don’t try and say it wasn’t because you are the only connecting factor in all of this. I can’t begin to possibly re-pay you for your kindness and I know that’s why you didn’t say anything. But I want to do something for you as a way of saying thank you.” 

“Your friendship is enough Clara. Truly.” He said, hands in his pocket. The look in his eyes just about stole her breath away. 

She felt something within her stir and somehow, she knew exactly how to repay him. She grabbed onto his arm and pushed herself up on tip toes, pressing her lips to the corner of his mouth. 

“Goodnight Doctor.” She whispered, watching his eyes flutter open. 

“Night.” He croaked. 

As Clara walked away she felt her lips tingling. She’d been so close, heard his breath hitch, saw his eyes close, and felt his heart hammer against his chest. It was all the confirmation she needed. 

He liked her.

 

\--------------------------

Close to three a.m. the Doctor finally closed his laptop with a sigh and looked to Mr. Darcy, who had found his way into the office and up onto his lap. He had been worried himself about the cat’s health. The small feline was curled up, happily sleeping, and the look of serenity reminded him of Clara who he’d seen sleep with the same expression. 

Clara. Clara Oswald. 

He thought about how she’d nearly kissed him and he’d been yearning for her to do so, but she only saw him as a friend, nothing more. And so, a friend he would be, no matter how hard it was not to scoop her up and kiss her sometimes. 

“Come on Mr. Darcy, it’s time for bed.”

The cat perked up at his name and seeing the Doctor look at him, stood up and jumped off. The Doctor got up himself and stretched out before leaving the office with Mr. Darcy following close behind. When he got to his bedroom he found that his bed was already occupied. His heart jumped again seeing Clara snuggled in his sheets, with nothing but that jumper on. She looked so content in her sleep that he almost thought it would be a crime to disturb her, but he needed sleep to teach in the morning and that required his own bed. Quietly, he grabbed out his sleep bottoms and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and dress for bed. Once again, Mr. Darcy followed him and jumped up onto the sink counter, beginning to lap at the water from the faucet. 

The Doctor chuckled and scratched the cat’s head. “You’re a very unique cat Mr. Darcy.” The cat continued drinking saying nothing in response. When he was done, the Doctor brushed his teeth and noticed how Mr. Darcy sat there waiting for him. “Good cat.” He said quietly before turning out the lights and going back into the bedroom. 

Mr. Darcy jumped up onto the bed and settled at the corner of the bed near Clara. The Doctor himself tried to slip into bed without too much movement and settle without disturbing Clara. Just as he adjusted himself and set his alarm Clara moved and turned to him snuggling into him. She draped an arm around his chest and placed her head against his arm. His breath hitched and he stilled as if expecting Clara to wake up, but she did nothing. He could feel her bare legs against him and he swallowed hard. She was curled up against him, holding him to her and he wanted to cry. He wished so much she could be his. He wanted to be able to hold her in return. 

He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. He felt Clara stir and then felt her lips pressed to his cheek. “Sleep well.” She murmured sleepily into his ear before putting her head now onto his chest. He lifted his arm to get rid of her obstruction and in turn she snuggled even closer to him. He put his arm down around her and she released a happy little sigh in response. 

Once more he closed his eyes and this time he fell asleep quickly, holding Clara as she slept on him, hearing her soft breaths lull him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. Not quite the kiss you all were hoping for, but hey...there's always next chapter. Maybe. Love hearing your thoughts and seeing you interact with the story!


	10. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something finally breaks and things change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKA...the chapter you've been waiting for.

The Doctor awoke to the increasingly loud beep of his alarm that to him, sounded more like a siren. 

“Make it stop.” Groaned a voice from his chest. 

With an arm he reached out and hit snooze, groaning himself. “Clara, I have to get up.”

“No. Stay.” She commanded. 

“I have class in an hour.” He said through a yawn. 

Clara groaned again but made no effort to move. Instead, she held him tighter. “You’re my pillow.” 

With all the noise, Mr. Darcy made his presence known and came up to the pair stepping on the Doctor’s chest and nuzzling Clara’s face. The Doctor chuckled as he watched Clara wrinkle her nose against the fur. 

“Mr. Darcy, get down.” She protested. Rather than listen he nuzzled her again and this time Clara moved her face and buried it against the Doctor’s side and the sheets. 

“Good cat.” The Doctor said with a chuckle, petting his head. 

“Traitor.” Clara murmured. 

The Doctor slipped out of bed and went to his closet to pick out a suit. Clara moved to occupy the space he had left and cracked one eye open to watch him. She thought about watching him dress morning after morning as she lay snuggled in his bed. She envisioned seducing him back to bed or walking downstairs in nothing but his shirt, enticing him to go late into class. She wanted that. She wanted to give them a chance and she didn’t want to wait another moment either. She got out of bed and quietly walked up behind him, slipping her arms around his waist as she pressed herself to his back. 

“What are you doing Clara?” He asked, voice thick with emotion. 

She began to pepper stray kisses to his back in response. The Doctor unwrapped her arms from around him and turned to look at her questioningly. 

“Clara, this isn’t what friends do. I know you’re only wanting a friend and I’m trying, but this isn’t helping me. I…I have feelings for you, Clara. I like you. And when you do things like this, or cuddle in bed with me, or kiss my cheek…I just can’t do it anymore. Because inside I die a little every time knowing what I want will never happen, and I respect that, I do. I meant what I said when I said friendship with you is enough, but please…I can’t handle the touches or the closeness knowing you don’t feel the same.” He confessed, his eyes showing the hurt and the sadness he felt within. 

Clara smiled. “I know Doctor. I like you too. I have feelings for you.” 

He looked at her bewildered, confused, and skeptical. But Clara could also see a shadow of hope in his eyes. 

“Yesterday I realized something that my heart has been telling me all along. It’s you. You’re what I want. Not just as a friend, but as a partner…a boyfriend.” 

She watched as his nose wrinkle at the word boyfriend and she smiled brighter. “I want you…all of you. And I don’t want to wait anymore. I’m sorry it took me so long.” 

“Am I dreaming?” 

“You tell me.” Clara replied stepping closer to him. With one hand, she reached up to his neck and pulled herself up to his lips. Ever so softly she touched his lips, gaining confidence with every second. Finally, the Doctor seemed to respond and he pulled her against him with one arm, the other he placed on her face as his lips kissed her with more pressure. She felt comfort and love and peace but she also felt the beginnings of a deeper fire begin to burn. It was perfect to her and feeling him hold her so securely but kiss her with such tenderness and passion made her heart expand more. 

The Doctor was the one to pull back and breathlessly he leaned his forehead against hers whispering, “Not a dream.” 

“No.” She confirmed, trying to catch her own breath as she looked deep into his eyes. 

“Clara…”

“Yes Doctor?” She asked with a smile, her eyes bright with happiness. 

“If we do this, if we date, I’m not doing it to mess around. I want a serious relationship, one with the potential of going somewhere.” 

“That’s what I want too.” She affirmed kissing him again briefly. “Doctor…I know this is premature but I know what I feel now. This isn’t some brief fling…this is real. This is love.” 

She loved watching how his eyes widened in shock before settling on a warm affectionate look. She had the breath stolen from her lungs when he suddenly kissed her with a fire that hadn’t been present before. She pulled back gasping for air, but the Doctor continued to assail her with kisses. She couldn’t be bothered to care about the lack of oxygen because everything about it felt right. She loved his kisses, loved how he responded to her, and she loved how her words had sparked the fire within him. 

When his lips began to trail down her neck Clara found herself wanting to indulge him, but as he’d said, he had class and she couldn’t ask him to cancel classes for her yet again. 

“Doctor, you have class.” She said through a gasp. 

“Forget about it.” He muttered against her skin. 

Clara pushed him back, hating the loss of contact, but knowing she would have to be the strong one. He whimpered and the look on his face was too precious that she couldn’t not kiss him. 

“I’ll see you later.” She assured giving him another short kiss. 

“Clara, please.” He begged. “Let me stay.” 

“Not today.” She said, placing a hand on his face. “I’m sorry, but no.”

“I never told you after you said it but…I…I love you too.” 

Clara smiled brightly up at him, her heart coming alive at his words. “I know you do. You showed me before you ever told me.” She said proudly, reaching up to kiss him one last time. “I think I’ll enjoy getting used to that.” She sighed happily. 

“Me too.” He croaked, eyes glistening with tears of joy. She smiled up at him and ran a hand through his hair. 

“Ooh! It is soft. I’ve always wondered. Now I have a proper excuse to let my hands wander through those curls of yours.” She stated excitedly. 

The Doctor simply blushed. “I won’t stop you. It feels nice.” Clara giggled and made her way back over to the bed flopping down with a laugh. The jumper rode up and the sight of her in his jumper and her underwear was enticing. 

“Are you sure I can’t just stay a little longer.” 

Clara laughed again. “No, because then we’d never leave the bed and you’d have missed a second day of classes and that is not something I’m going to let you do. Now stop ogling me and get dressed so I can ogle you.”

The Doctor shook his head and laughed. If this is what a relationship with Clara was going to look like then he’d be happy the rest of his life. His day had brightened exponentially in a way he had never anticipated. Clara Oswald was his and he was completely hers if she truly wanted him. He suddenly found himself looking forward to all the little nuances about her that he would uncover about her in the new context of their relationship. Life had gotten better the moment Clara entered it and now he could only imagine what it would be like now that she was his to lavish affection on. 

Days at Starbucks would never be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the increase in love! It makes my heart flutter a little bit each time! I hope the wait for this was worth it and it that it built naturally. And no...we're done just yet.


	11. The Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara decides to dress up for work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's not as long. Didn't have very much time today.

When Clara arrived home with Mr. Darcy she flopped onto the couch and broke into a fit of giggles. Is this what being in love feels like? She wondered. Because if so, then she’d never been in love with any of her previous partners. She never broke out in laughter thinking about the way they peppered kisses on her neck or the precious look on their face when she’d refused them a kiss. She never smiled so hard her cheeks hurt just hearing their name. She never felt so at peace in their presence. She’d felt valued and cared for and she felt comfortable around them but this…what she felt around the Doctor…it was so much deeper, it was all consuming, it gave her life. He made her feel alive and it was just so natural. She didn’t have to second-guess anything with him. He made her feel like she belonged, like she was royalty. Clara sighed and smiled as she thought about their first kiss. Mr. Darcy came and jumped up on her chest settling down for a nap. 

“If this is what I’ve been waiting for my whole life, then I think all the heartache has been worth it.” She spoke to her cat, petting him absentmindedly. “You love him, I know you do. You played with him and let him hold you and you took his side this morning.” 

Mr. Darcy purred in response, nuzzling his face against her own. She laughed again and nuzzled him in return. “Mommy loves you.” She whispered against his fur. 

He emitted a soft pur that Clara took to mean he loved her too. 

“Okay honey, mommy has to get ready for work now.” She held onto the cat as she moved off the couch, carrying him with her to the bedroom where he took up residence on the bed. As she looked for a clean outfit to change into, a mischievous thought came into her head.

She looked to Mr. Darcy and asked, “How bad would it be to tease our favourite man?” 

When he only stared at her in response Clara grinned, “I’m going to take that as your way of saying do it.” 

She reached into her closet and grabbed out a plain red dress with three/fourths quarter length sleeves. She was going to freeze on the walk home but seeing the look she would get from the Doctor would be well worth the discomfort. She quickly slipped into in and added a black belt to go around her waist. She fetched her red high top wedge sneakers and a pair of socks quickly putting them on. When her outfit was set she looked into the mirror and smiled. All that was left was make-up. She couldn’t wait to see his face.

\----------------------------

The Doctor strolled into Starbucks longing to see Clara. It’d been almost eight hours since he’d last seen her and he felt starved of her presence. He craved her now, wanted her kisses. 

His smile fell from his face as he laid eyes on her. He knew she was teasing him. He could see it in her smirk. 

“Oh, there you are.” She said with a grin. “Is something wrong Doctor?” She asked all too innocently. 

“Since when did you start dressing up for work?” 

“Since I started dating my favourite customer who I knew would have a hard time focusing on anything else when he saw it.” She whispered in his ear leaning over the counter. 

His jaw locked and he had to fight kissing her right there. “That’s cold Oswald.” 

“And before you get any thoughts about after work, Mr. Darcy is at my apartment waiting for me to come home and feed him.”

The Doctor groaned and leaned his head on the counter. “You did this on purpose.” 

“Yes, I did.” She confirmed ruffling his hair. “You’re having your usual, yes?” 

“And a bagel.” He added. Clara raised an eyebrow at him. 

“I felt too happy to eat.” He explained sheepishly. Clara’s gaze softened. 

“Me too.” She smiled, typing up his order on the register and held out her hand for his card. He handed it over to her squeezing her hand in the exchange. When she returned the card she pulled on his arm bringing him closer to the counter. She gave him a quick peck on the lips and sent him on his way. 

His mood brightened upon her kissing him and it didn’t go un-noticed to him that she’d done so in public. He walked in a daze, a stupid grin on his face. Only Clara Oswald could make him experience an array of emotions within a short time frame. He shook his head and met her eyes, his own shining brightly. Now that he’d heard her say the words he could see the mark of love in her gaze and it made his own even stronger, knowing that now, his affections were returned.


	12. John Smith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of elements that I think you guys are really going to enjoy.

Clara awoke and slowly opened her eyes to find the Doctor snoring softly, his arms hugging her to him. Last night by the time they got to her apartment both were too tired to do anything other than cuddle and share long kisses in bed. It didn’t take long for both to succumb to their exhaustion and they were soon joined by Mr. Darcy who had chosen to sleep at the foot of the bed again. 

She smiled and lightly placed a hand on the Doctor’s face, unable to not touch him when he looked so serene. She’d never had the chance to observe him sleeping, he’d always been up before her. Clara cherished the moment and placed a light kiss to his jaw. 

“Thank you for making me so happy.” She whispered to him, knowing he was unable to hear. She stayed in his embrace, letting herself soak in the peace and comfort she felt there with him. She took her hand from his face and instead began to trace the contours of his chest, learning the ebbs and flows of his body. 

She was so entranced by her search that she didn’t notice his snoring ceased. “What are you doing?” He asked, startling Clara. 

She gasped and quickly withdrew her hand. “Nothing.” 

“Didn’t feel like nothing.”

“I was just…tracing over your chest, feeling it rise and fall, feeling your heart beat under me.” She spoke softly, embarrassed at having been caught. 

The Doctor shifted his position and took Clara’s hand kissing her fingers and then her palm. “It’s yours if you want it.”

“What is?” She asked curiously. 

“My heart. Though I think you may have it already.” 

Clara smiled and pushed herself up in the bed to kiss him properly. “I promise to take good care of it.” She whispered against his lips before capturing them in a long, languid kiss, as she had last night. She held his face again and without warning the Doctor wrapped an arm around her waist and flipped them over without breaking their kiss, so he was above her. 

When they broke for air he leaned his forehead against hers and asked softly, “What about you Clara? Will you let me have your heart?” 

“You stole it, mended my wounds, and gave it back to me before I ever knew you’d taken it in the first place.” She took one of his hands and placed it over her chest. “Now this flesh that’s beating inside of me is yours alone. It needs your kindheartedness, your tenderness, and your love to keep it alive. It beats under your care, its’ affection is for you, and no one else.” She said realizing that the words she spoke were completely true. A few stray tears came to her eyes upon that realization and ever so gently the Doctor wiped them away with his thumb. 

“Shh, it’s okay my Clara. I’ll never let that happen again. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” She answered holding his face in her hands, looking at the face of the man who’d made her whole again. She knew there was unadulterated love present in her eyes; how could it not be when she was gazing at him. She felt complete with him. When their lips met again there was a slow burn they both felt, a deep fire that encompassed their souls, and a longing for them to become one. 

Clara broke the kiss, and meeting his eyes said softly, “Make love to me Doctor.” He smiled and kissed her again feeling no rush, and no pressure. It seemed like the most natural thing to do. Even if they’d only known each other a short period of time, their hearts had been interwoven and now their souls were being knit together as one.

 

\---------------------------------- 

The Doctor ran into his classroom, ten minutes late, but feeling joyful and light. There was a resounding groan when he entered. The students had been counting down the five minutes until they could leave and not be penalized for absence. The Doctor was strict when it came to attendance and he’d said the only time they could leave was if he’d arrived fifteen minutes late and he very nearly had. 

After he’d made it out of bed and went into the shower, Clara had followed him in and they’d both gotten distracted for an extra twenty minutes. Then when he was just about to leave her flat she’d nearly succeeded in dragging him back in. He’d had to rush to his office to change into the spare outfit he kept in his office and then run all the way from the south wing to the north for his class. 

In that time, he’d tried to center his mind and focus on the lesson he’d be giving but Clara had texted him about how she was far from through with him. He’d turned red all over again and smiled at how Clara couldn’t seem to have enough of him now that they’d experienced one another. If he was honest, he felt the same, but for the sake of his students he had to focus on the lecture he was going to be giving about the wonders of galaxies, and measuring distance in parsecs. 

It wasn’t until his lecture was finished and he went back to his office that he really began to ponder the morning’s events. He’d been in such a rush that he hadn’t had time to process any of it. As he sat, he found himself smiling from ear to ear. He was in love and he’d never felt so joyous and carefree. He’d never felt so intimate with another person than when he and Clara had made love. For a moment, it truly felt like they were one in body, soul, and mind. It’d been an amazing experience and so had the romp in the shower. He missed Clara already and he knew a part of it was because of the early stage in their relationship, but he also knew that she was becoming his best friend and he missed his best friend. He loved talking with her, loved laughing with her, and making her laugh. He quickly grabbed out his phone and shot Clara a text. 

**How would you feel about going on our first official date tonight? There’s a great Japanese steakhouse I’d love to take you to. Maybe you could stay the night at my place too?**

_Sounds lovely. What time?_

**Come over at six. I’ll make reservations for seven.**

_Oh and what are we going to do with that extra hour? ;) Can I make requests?_

He could picture her grin in his mind and he broke out in a smile, unable to stop.

**How about we save that for after dinner.**

_I like my dessert before dinner._

**You always get on me about eating properly, haven’t you ever been told not to spoil your dinner?**

_Wouldn’t be spoiling if I planned to have some after dinner as well._

The Doctor laughed and shook his head. Clara Oswald was something else and he’d never tire of her. Biting his lip with a grin he replied,

**You’re incorrigible.**

_I’m just a girl in love with a man._

**I love you too. I’ll see you and Mr. Darcy at six.**

_I miss you already : (_

**I miss you too. Would you be free for lunch as well? Nothing fancy like dinner, just lunch on the campus? I could show you my office.**

He crossed his fingers hoping she would say yes. He wanted to see her again, wanted her to be a part of every avenue of his life, to know him inside and out.

_I’d love to but I got asked to cover a shift not long after you left. I’m walking past the university now. Rain check?_

**Sure. Maybe I’ll stop in on my way home. Never did get to have my coffee today. Was late for class as it was.**

_:P maybe you should have left earlier then._

**Well I would have if I wasn’t distracted by my beautiful and enticing girlfriend.**

_She sounds wonderful._

**She is.**

_Well, I’m here now. I have to put my phone up. I love you, have a good day at work._

**Love you too. I’ll see you later.**

The Doctor tucked his phone in his pocket and sighed happily. He was in love and he wanted to shout it from the rooftops. He was already looking forward to their date tonight.

 

\-------------------------------- 

Clara knocked on the Doctor’s door at ten past six with a duffel bag slung over one shoulder, her purse on the other, and Mr. Darcy in her arms. 

She heard running behind the door and laughed as the Doctor swung the door open, a wide smile on his face. 

“Clara!” 

“Why were you running?” She asked with a laugh, greeting him with a short kiss. 

“Because I was excited that you were here.”

“That’s sweet of you.” She spoke letting Mr. Darcy off his leash and harness. He went straight to the Doctor and asked to be picked up. The Doctor chuckled and picked the cat up pressing a kiss to his face. 

“Hello buddy. How are you today? I’ve missed having you follow me around.” Mr. Darcy purred and gave a short meow in response. 

“He hasn’t eaten yet but I decided I’d bring a couple days worth of food for him so when I want to stay a little longer I can.” 

“Smart.” He replied still petting Mr. Darcy. “I can buy some food for him as well so if you ever need me to cat sit, I’m good to go.”

“That’s very kind of you to offer. I may need to take you up on that this weekend. Amy and I are doing a spa weekend. We can still go out Friday like we planned to, but I’ll be gone Saturday and possibly a portion of Sunday.” 

“I’d love to watch him. It’ll be good for you to spend some time with your friend and someone other than Mr. Darcy and I.” 

“What’s so bad about spending time with you? You’re my friend too.” 

“Well, I’m also your boyfriend now and as selfish as I feel like being, it’s not good to just be around me. You need to have time with your girlfriends. It’s important to keep a healthy balance.” 

Clara smiled up at him and leaned up to kiss him again. “Thank you for caring.” 

The Doctor became bashful and looked down, finally noticing Clara was not dressed for their date. “Wait, you’re not dressed yet.”

“Neither are you.” She replied.

“I only take twenty minutes to get ready and I didn’t want to risk getting something on my suit.” 

“Or maybe you subconsciously knew I’d be taking it off you when I got here.” She said with a sly smile. 

He laughed and shook his head setting Mr. Darcy down as he began to squirm, “That’s not at all the reason why.” 

“I’m going to feed Mr. Darcy; you can take my bags upstairs as all my make-up and my clothes are in there.” 

“I’m surprised you managed to fit it all in one duffel.” 

“It’s bigger on the inside.” She teased, handing him the bag after taking out a couple cans of food and a Ziploc. He laughed in reply and took the bag and her purse, beginning to make his way upstairs. Clara followed soon after and with a grin she pulled him into bed.

 

\------------------------ 

“Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?” The Doctor murmured into her ear as they walked along the street. 

Clara blushed under his gaze and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear nervously before replying, “Well you told me a couple times in bed, once when you first saw me in the dress, another time when we first stepped out, and now, so, yeah. You might have mentioned it.” 

He smiled seeing her blush and kissed her red cheek. “It’s because you are.”

“You’re quite handsome yourself. My sexy silver fox.” She answered making him blush this time. 

“Sexy?” He asked, sending his hand into his hair. 

“Sexy.” She confirmed. “Every inch of you.” Clara gave his hand a squeeze and met his eyes, showing him she had meant every word. 

She watched as he became less self-conscious and more confident and she felt her heart flip at the transformation in his posture. He may have once acted like he was a hot commodity but it was only because he doubted his self-worth and his own attractiveness. She’d witnessed it the first time they’d made love that morning. He’d been shy and apologetic about his body and she’d taken delight in building up his self-esteem, and telling him just how attractive he was. He made her feel like a Queen so how could she not make him feel like a King? 

“You’re quiet.” He spoke after two minutes of silence. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I just got caught up in my head thinking about how you make me feel like I’m a Queen, and sometimes…a goddess. And I was just thinking about how I delight in making you feel the same way.” 

“You do?” He asked. 

“I do.” She affirmed with a smile. “I like it when I can give back to you the love you show me.” 

“I like doing the same.” He replied as they walked up to the steakhouse.

“Benihana.” Clara read aloud. “Hmm, I’ve never heard of it.”

“I think you’ll like it. You’ve liked my choices so far, I don’t expect tonight to be any different. It’s a hibachi grill so you not only get to watch them make your food, but you’ll be entertained as well.” 

“Sounds like fun. Let’s go.” Clara said excitedly, letting the Doctor lead her in.

 

\----------------------------

As they sat eating their food and trying one another’s, Clara had to admit it didn’t feel any different than when they’d gone out before as just friends. Amy had been right. Nothing had really changed between them; it was still just as easy and natural as it’d been before. Now they’d just added romance into the mix and Clara was enjoying that side as well. The Doctor was an amazing bed partner and he was just as romantic in the small gestures as well. He’d pulled out her chair earlier, and he’d gavin her the extra bit of his water when she’d quickly finished her own before their waiter came back. They were still learning all these different things about one another that continued to fascinate each person and engaged in deeper conversation. They were currently laughing about embarrassing childhood memories. 

“You shaved your eyebrows?!” Clara asked, trying to contain her laughter. 

“I thought it would make me look less angry, instead they grew back with twice the fury.” He defended himself. “I was only eight at the time.” 

“They are very cross looking.” She laughed reaching out and tracing them. “When I was…I think I was ten, I saw my best mate kiss the boy I liked and for the next month I played horrible pranks on her. I remember I put toothpaste in her shampoo and food dye in her mouth wash. When she finally figured out what was happening she retaliated. I went over to her house and she said she wanted to give me a spa type treatment with a facial and hair wash. Instead, she dyed my hair green and made my skin orange. I looked like an oompa loompa for a week!” 

The Doctor couldn’t help but laugh. “Please tell me your Dad has got pictures I can see.” 

Clara grinned and shoved his shoulder. “Oi, shut it.” 

“I can’t believe little Clara Oswald was that cunning.” 

“It’s so stupid looking back on it. The things you do as a child.” She shook her head. 

“Angus and I would sneak out and go sheep tipping or shave some of the sheep.” 

Clara laughed. “I would have loved to have seen you when you were a child.” 

“Ah, but then I wouldn’t be the man you love now.” 

“That’s true. I do love you. Punk rock rebel, professor, sheep tipper, James Bond actor, and all.” 

The Doctor shook his head. “Well when you say all that it sounds like I have schizophrenia. I’ll be right back. Need to use the loo.” 

“Alright. I’ll have them bring out the check so we can head to your place for dessert.” She said with a wink. He rolled his eyes but smiled never the less. 

“I’m paying tonight. You can give them this card.” He said withdrawing the plastic Visa. 

“Ever the gentleman.” She spoke with a smile before he walked off.  As Clara flagged down their waiter and asked for the check she noticed him leering at her. 

 _‘Good thing the Doctor’s not here right now’._ Clara thought as she took it from his hands. 

“So, are you and your dad celebrating something?” The man asked trying to make conversation. 

“My dad?” Clara asked aghast. 

“Yeah, the man you’re with. He’s your dad, yes?” 

“I certainly hope not. I just rode that man into oblivion until he screamed my name two hours ago. We would have a problem if my boyfriend was my father.” Clara spoke just loud enough and with enough aggression to embarrass the waiter and some of the people around them. 

The waiter took the check with the Doctor’s card without another word and quickly hurried off, eager to avoid Clara’s scorn. The Doctor came back out at the same time the waiter returned and when he thanked him for the check the man said nothing and scurried off avoiding eye contact. He noticed some of the people around them were looking at him strangely, similarly avoiding eye contact or fleetingly making it. 

“What happened while I was gone?” He asked quietly as he sat down. 

“Nothing.” Clara responded sipping on her water. 

“Then why are the people here suddenly giving me weird looks, and why did the waiter practically run away from me?”

“I’ll tell you outside. Let’s just go.” 

“Okay.” He agreed, picking up on the subtle cues from Clara. She was either angry or uncomfortable, possibly both. He glanced at the bill and threw some cash down before offering his arm to Clara. She took it and quietly walked out with him. 

“What’s going on, Clara? And don’t say nothing. I can feel the change in your mood.” 

“I got angry with the waiter. He was being a prick and leering at me, then he had the audacity to ask if you were my Father and so I…said some things that shut him up.” 

“What kinds of things?” He asked warily.

Clara blushed and answered quietly, “Something along the lines of if you were my Father I wouldn’t have ridden you into oblivion two hours ago.” 

The Doctor chuckled and Clara stopped in their walking turning to look at him confused and a bit frustrated. “Why are you laughing?” 

“I’m laughing because my girlfriend got so bothered by an ignorant comment from someone else that she defended my honor by telling people I let her ride me to her heart’s content. I think it’s ironic, and also very protective of you, and I love that you wanted to defend me. But, I think you’re going to find that most places we go now, people are going to have similar reactions.” 

“Why?” She asked with a frown. “Are people so ignorant they can’t see two people in love? So what if you have more lines on your face than I do? So what if you’re older than me? You love me better than anyone else ever has and I love you in return. That’s all people should care about.” 

“Yes, but that’s just not the world we live in. It’s just something we’re going to have to learn to deal with.” 

Clara released a sigh. “I just wish they could see how happy you make me and not question my love for you because of what you look like.” 

The Doctor raised her hand to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to her skin. “It’s alright my Clara. Come on, let’s go home. If you still want…I believe dessert is a viable option tonight.” 

“I think that sounds amazing, just so long as dessert is a repeat of this morning.” 

The Doctor smiled and kissed her head at that. “I think that can be arranged. I love you Clara.” He spoke softly, gazing down at her with affection that made her heart warm in contrast to the nippy weather. 

“I know you do Doctor. I love you too.” 

“John.” He said suddenly. Clara quirked an eyebrow, confusion written on her face. He smiled and explained, “My name is John.” 

Her eyes sparked at the weight of his confession. “John.” She repeated, his name like honey on her lips. 

“John Smith.” He confessed, wondering how she would react. 

Clara laughed happily and pulled him down so she could kiss him full on the lips. “I love you John Smith, _my_ John Smith.” 

There was a twinkle in her eye as she spoke and he smiled, happy she had taken it well. He returned her kiss, his heart filled with joy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Questions?


	13. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Clara have a discussion about homes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry you guys for not updating sooner but I had a huge final research paper due and no free time. It's still the last two weeks of finals but I have more time now, so updates will be regular again. If I miss a day before April 30 just know it's because of university.

Clara awoke from the brightness of the sun beating against her closed eyelids, and a cold bed. With a yawn she looked over to the clock on the Doctor’s side of the bed. 8:20. He would be leaving shortly for class. She was surprised he’d managed to get up this morning. He’d been completely knackered and had only taken seconds to fall asleep at nearly two in the morning. Clara herself felt sore, she’d never used her muscles so vigorously in one day. She wondered how the Doctor was faring. She climbed out of his bed and picked up her knickers and the Doctor’s dress shirt he’d worn last night. She loved how the smell of his cologne and that scent that was purely him stuck to the shirt. She made her way downstairs and found the Doctor leaning against the kitchen counter feeding Mr. Darcy some pieces of salmon. 

“What are you doing?” Clara asked him amused. 

The Doctor started at her sudden question and hid the salmon behind his back standing straight. “Nothing.” 

She laughed and shook her head. “So you’re spoiling my cat to make him like you more so he sides with you, are ya?” 

He grinned playing along. “You’ve found me out. That was my grand plan, to win the affections of Mr. Darcy so he does my bidding.” 

She laughed and walked up to him putting her hands on his sides, stretching up on tiptoes to kiss him. “Morning.” 

“Morning.” He replied happily, returning her kiss. 

“How are you feeling today? Sore?” 

“Like you wouldn’t believe.” He groaned. “My thighs were quivering walking up those stairs earlier.” 

Clara grinned stretching up to kiss him again. “But it was totally worth it.” 

“But it was completely worth it.” He agreed putting a hand on her waist. 

“When do you have to leave?” 

“Not for another twenty minutes. My first class isn’t until 9:30 today.” 

“Ah, good. So you can make me breakfast.” She said playfully. 

“I can if you’d like. I’d be happy to cook for you.” He answered in all seriousness. 

“Oh, I was just teasing but um, yeah. That actually, that sounds nice.” 

“Eggs okay?” 

“Wonderful.” She replied with a smile. “You are an amazing boyfriend. I want you to know that.”

He blushed under her affection and slipped the last piece of salmon to Mr. Darcy before going to the fridge and taking out the eggs. 

“You took it well last night, learning my name I mean.” He said abruptly. “I wasn’t sure you’d be quite so receptive.”

“Why? Because you happen to share the same name as my ex?” 

“Well…yeah.” 

“It’s one hell of a coincidence, but as far as I’m concerned I don’t associate any part of him with you because you are completely different from him. He was never mine, you are. _My_ John Smith is the man in front of me who is making me breakfast after having completely exhausted every ounce of his energy after having sex five times within twenty-four hours. _My_ John Smith is the man who was willing to sacrifice his own feelings for the sake of respecting my own. _My_ John Smith is a quirky, kind-hearted, considerate, romantic, and generous man. _My_ John Smith is the man whom I fell in love with so easily and so completely; the man who has not only become my boyfriend but one of my closest friends. There is no other John Smith for me.” 

There was such a warmth in his eyes that Clara felt the pull of his heart within her own. She walked up to him and noticed that his eyes were glossy with unshed tears. She caressed his face with a hand and smiled up at him.

“I love you and you alone. Your name is unique to you and your personality.” 

He bent down and kissed her in an attempt to convey all the emotions he was feeling without being able to express them in words. She felt it all in his caress and his kiss. The love, the gratefulness, the adoration, the wonder and awe, the joy. 

When their lips slowly parted, in a rush he said, “Move in with me.” 

Clara bit her lip in consideration. He could see her debating whether or not to say yes, so he spoke his reasoning behind the request.

“I know it’s soon; I know it’s been all of a day since we started dating but I know what I feel, I know you feel it too. This is different, what we have. I hate being apart from you. You’re a part of my soul now, who I am. Life is short and I’ve only got so much time left here and I don’t want to spend it apart from you if I don’t have to.” 

“Can I give you an answer tonight?” She asked feeling a little guiltly at not being able to give an immediate answer. 

“Of course. I don’t want you to feel pressured into saying yes just because it’s what I want. I’d rather you answer me knowing what it is you want.” 

“Thank you.” She replied kissing his cheek. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” He replied smiling at her in earnest. 

\-------------------------------------------

 

“Amy! Emergency, I need help.” Clara said as soon as she walked into Starbucks. 

Amy snorted. “Trouble in paradise already? Is he not good in bed?” 

“What?” Clara asked, her face contorting in confusion for a moment. “No, not at all. He’s amazing. That’s not what I need help with.” She replied putting up her purse. “He asked me to move in with him.” 

This time Amy was the one to say, “What?” 

“Yeah and I don’t know what to do.” Clara answered flustered, running a hand through her hair as she paced back and forth between clocking in and grabbing her apron. 

“What did you say to him when he asked?” 

“I asked him if I could give him an answer tonight and he said yes.” Amy nodded in reply. “Well don’t just stand there! I need help! I don’t know what to do. There’s pros and cons of each side.” 

“Which one has more?” 

“I don’t know! That’s why I’m asking you. You’re the relationship expert.” 

“First of all I think you need to calm down. You’re overthinking it again. It’s what kept you apart the first time. Ignore logic and all the things in your head telling you that you shouldn’t, that it’s reckless, and concentrate on your heart and what it’s telling you.” 

“It’s not that simple.” Clara replied knowing what her heart was saying. 

“It really is Clara. What do you feel?” 

She took a deep breath and sighed. “I feel…I feel like I should. I want to. Gods, Amy he’s amazing. He’s…he’s everything to me and he shouldn’t be. I know that. All of this is too much too fast and my brain is overwhelmed.” 

“So, give in. Stop letting your brain tell you what your relationship should or shouldn’t look like and just let it happen. Is it fast? Yes. I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone move that fast but I’ve also never seen a relationship like yours before, even with Rory and I. For anybody else I’d tell them run away but Clara, your relationship isn’t like any other person’s and I’m telling you go for it. He’s exactly what you’ve needed and if he makes you indescribably happy and he’s it for you then what have you got to lose?” 

Clara began to chew on her lip knowing her friend was right. Amy was always right. 

“Tell you what, how about the three of us go on a date tonight.” Amy suggested. “Rory is already gone and I haven’t seen you guys interact yet outside of this place.” 

“I wouldn’t mind at all. I’d have to ask the Doctor.” 

“Great. It’s settled then. Where were you guys going tonight?” 

“We were actually going to go mini-golfing and get something to eat after.” 

“I haven’t been mini golfing in forever. This should be lots of fun.” 

“Amy, he hasn’t said yes yet.” 

“He’s not going to say no.” 

“What makes you so sure?” 

“Because you’re the one asking him and I doubt he’d say no to you. Feel free to test my theory in other things.” Amy said with a wink. Clara’s cheeks tinged red. “Oh my, my. You already have. You’ve been together a day. How did you already do that?” 

“We went at it like rabbits yesterday. Okay, so it was more of me than him but he didn’t stop me either. I asked him if we could try something and he was all for it.” 

“Part of me really wants to know everything and the sensible side of me does not want to know anything and retain the image of him I have now.” 

“Let’s just say if he wanted to get into the profession he’d have a large line-up of clients.” 

“He cannot be that good.” Amy gawped. Clara winked before leaving her. “Clara come back! I need details now!” Amy called out, running after her. 

\---------------------------

 

“Remind me again why Amy is coming with us tonight.” The Doctor said as he searched through his clothes for a shirt to wear. 

“Because Rory is gone and she doesn’t want to be alone.” Clara replied watching him from the bed with Mr. Darcy. 

“I’ve also learned from her that a night with you is most students’ fantasy after what they’ve heard from their friends. How fortunate that I have first hand knowledge to know their fantasies don’t measure up to what you can actually do.” She teased knowing how furiously he would blush. 

He turned around both bashful and nervous. “You don’t really mean that.” 

“It’s true Doctor. You are the most wanted item on campus. Amy is very in the know with students.” She winked. 

He groaned and Clara watched his face turn an even deeper shade of red. “You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed.” 

“You’re doing this on purpose.” He mumbled. 

Clara shrugged. “Maybe. I can’t deny I like making you blush.” 

“If you’re intent on making blush you should know two can play at that game.” He cautioned, finally selecting a shirt.

“Sure, but I’d much rather you be intent on making me scream.” 

“Clara Oswald! You’re incorrigible!”

Clara laughed and climbed off his bed walking over to him. “I can’t help it that you’ve made me addicted to your body. You’re just so damn sexy. It’s not my fault I want to jump you all the time.” 

He rolled his eyes but Clara could see the hint of pride in his eyes. It made her smile that his confidence was being built. Good. He should know just how much people want him. She placed a kiss on his cheek and another on his jaw. 

“So…I’ve been doing some thinking. Well actually, I’ve been doing the opposite. I’ve been doing some feeling.” 

“That doesn’t make any sense Clara.” He replied, brows furrowed. 

“Shut up. Let me finish.” 

“I always let you finish.” He replied with a grin. 

Clara groaned. “Oh, now he wants to talk dirty. Would you just shut up, please.” 

He smiled but remained silent. Clara closed her eyes and took a breath, grabbing the sides of his shirt to ground herself. 

“You asked me earlier to move in with you and I didn’t know how to answer. I was over analyzing it and our relationship and once again, Amy told me I was using my brain too much and to let my heart guide my decision. So rather than think about what you said, I let myself feel. And I feel like it’s the best thing to do, move in together.” She watched his eyes begin to sparkle but he seemed to sense she wasn’t done and remained silent. “I told Amy this earlier but you’re everything to me and I don’t want to spend a minute apart from you if I don’t have to either. My heart jumps when I wake up and feel you beside me and I want to wake up to you every day. I don’t need my own flat because that’s not my home, you are. You are my home, John.” 

“Can I speak now?” He asked, eyes smiling. 

“Yes.” She chuckled. “You can speak now.” 

Rather than speak the Doctor picked her up off the ground and twirled her around a couple of times. Clara laughed at his evident excitement and joy. 

“I love you.” He said upon setting her down. 

“I love you too.” She answered, cupping his face. 

He leaned down and captured her lips in rapid succession speaking in between kisses. “Do we, have time, for me to, make love, to you?” 

Clara giggled and shook her head. “Who’s incorrigible now?” 

“Is that a yes?” 

“Yes.” She replied kissing him long and sweetly. 

\---------------------------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear your thoughts!


	14. Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Clara spend their first day apart.

Amy released a contented sigh. “This feels heavenly.” 

“Mmm.” Clara agreed as the hands continued to work out the knots in her shoulders. “Why did Rory do a couples massage for you if he didn’t plan on coming?” 

“Don’t know. Guess he figured we were on that level already.” 

“He wasn’t wrong.” Clara answered, face smushed into the pillow. 

“Thanks for coming with me.” 

“The Doctor agreed I should spend some time with somewhere other than him.” 

“Smart man.” Amy grunted through a particularly painful knot. 

“So, what did you think…you know of last night?” 

“If you’re looking for my approval Clara, you do know I’m the one who kept pushing you to him. But just to ease your mind, yes… I approve. The two of you are adorable together. Honestly the way you guys were acting reminded me of newlyweds.” 

“What?” Clara asked, her voice high pitched. 

“You heard me.” 

“Amy, we’re moving in together already. I don’t really think we need to be talking about marriage.” 

“Well, why not? You’re both not getting any younger. It’s not taboo to marry quickly. It’s not like you’d divorce. Besides, didn’t your ex get married after just one day of knowing River?” 

“That’s different?” 

“How so?” 

“Because…” Clara stuttered unable to think of a reason.

“They’re still married, they have a kid now. Who’s to say that you can’t do the same?”

“Because it’s…it’s not, we’re not the same.”

“No, I think your love is stronger. I’m just pushing you because I want a god-child to spoil.” 

“Oh my god Amy, please. It’s too soon to be thinking about that. I’m not ready to think about kids yet or marriage or any of that stuff. I just want to explore the relationship we have now, not push it beyond where it’s at.” 

“Okay… But I want a god-child with the Doctor’s hair.”

“Amy!” Clara cried out to which her friend only laughed. 

\------------------------

 

“Okay Mr. Darcy, day one of Clara being gone. What should we do today?” The Doctor asked the feline who sat looking up at him from the kitchen floor. “I need to get some grading and administrative stuff done so how about we do that first and you can lounge in the sun while it’s still out?” 

Mr. Darcy meowed and began to walk toward the stairs. The Doctor grinned at how intelligent her cat was and followed up to his office. The Doctor pulled open the blinds and made a spot for Mr. Darcy to lay on the desk in the sun’s warm rays. 

“Up you pop.” The Doctor instructed tapping the spot on the desk. Mr. Darcy jumped up and walked around in a few circles before laying down, purring loudly. The Doctor scratched behind his ears for a few moments before sitting down. He pulled out his phone and smiled at the selfie Clara had taken of them while in bed that morning. She asked him to pose and instead he’d pulled her close and` kissed her cheek. Her eyes had scrunched up and there was a smile on her face as her arm stretched out to take the photo. She captured the moment and it served as a reminder of just how much Clara meant to him. 

“Is it sad that I miss her terribly even though she’s only left a couple hours ago?” The Doctor asked his content friend who made no reply. He sighed and sent a text to Clara telling her how much he loved her and to enjoy her spa day with Amy. He attached a picture of himself and Mr. Darcy curled up on his desk before hitting send. 

He set his phone down and opened his computer ready to get to work. He had to find something to do to distract himself from the hole in his life that had been left by Clara’s absence. But he hadn’t been lying when he’d said she needed to spend time with someone other than him. He had to remember that life wasn’t a fairy tale and Clara could not feasibly be with him every moment of every day. They needed to keep boundaries and maintain friendships as well as time on their own. 

But he’d been alone for so long that he’d forgotten what real companionship felt like and he’d missed it dearly.  A long lost part of himself had been regained with Clara’s friendship, and now their relationship. He’d missed having someone around. It’d been years and he had no friends apart from Clara. He had no one but himself to blame for that. After River left he’d shut himself off from everyone and become a hermit. The only real interaction he ever had was with his students during meetings and lectures. He remembered his interactions with Amy before in the context of professor and student and he’d felt invigorated by the fiery Scot who wasn’t afraid to question him. Last night had been the first time he’d really talked to her outside of the small talk questions. Watching her engage with Clara had been interesting to say the least. They had so many inside jokes he couldn’t keep up with their banter. But he’d smiled when Clara had jumped into his arms after a hole in one and kissed him rather than go to Amy. He watched from the corner of his eye how Amy gazed at them affectionately and he was glad to have her approval. She was an important part of Clara’s life and now she would be in his as well. They’d gotten on well as they had in his classes as well and they’d compared childhoods in Glasgow and Leadworth. Amy had told him stories of the crazy things her and Clara had done while in Uni together and he couldn’t help but grin at hearing the stories as Clara’s cheeks turned red.

A smile appeared on his face again and he huffed a laugh before refocusing on his work. It had to get done soon. Grades were due in just a few weeks time and a mass influx of work would come with the final weeks as assignments and papers became due. There were some who had already submitted the assignments whose work he was pulling up to review now. 

He lost himself in his work for a few hours until his phone vibrated and beeped at him alerting him of a new text. He stopped his work and smiled as he picked up his phone knowing it would be from Clara. 

Sure enough there was a picture of Clara with a mud mask over her face and a text that read, 

_Aw I miss my boys too. Behave while I’m gone. I love you, John._

The Doctor smiled and showed the picture to Mr. Darcy. “Mommy says hi.”

**You called me John :’)**

_Haha well that is your name silly._

**Usually you just call me Doctor.**

_Do you want me to just call you Doctor?_

**No, I like you calling me John. :)**

_: ) Amy says I have to go now as it’s supposed to be girl’s day. I love you, make sure you eat._

**Love you too. Enjoy yourself.**

There was no reply but the Doctor couldn’t help but smile. He re-read their conversation and felt his heart grow warmer at her use of his name. She’d just agreed to move in with him. This wonderful woman was his and she loved him in return just as strongly as he loved her. He wondered how he’d gotten so lucky. Maybe it was the universe’s way of repaying him for what it took seven years ago. 

He returned the phone to the desk and stood up from his chair stretching out his limbs and hearing his back pop. Mr. Darcy mimicked him and stretched out as well standing and waiting for the Doctor to lead. 

“Now’s a good time to eat lunch. It’s gotten a bit late and I’ve done a fair portion of my work. I think I can stop for now and play with you a bit.” 

Mr. Darcy meowed loudly, happy with the suggestion. The Doctor grinned and pet the feline’s head before moving to leave the office and head to the kitchen. 

\--------------------------

 

“You’re bloody joking. His name is John Smith?!” Amy cried out as they were getting pedicures. 

“It’s true!” Clara defended. 

“He has the exact name as your ex!” She said loudly bursting into laughter. “So, when you’re having sex do you call him John or Doctor?” 

“Usually Doctor, I think I’ve only used his real name once when we were making love last night.” 

Amy found herself smiling as she watched Clara’s eyes glaze over and stare straight ahead. Her friend’s lips pulled into a smile and it made Amy’s heart soften. It’d been ages since she’d seen that smile and she was grateful that the Doctor was responsible for putting it back on her face and opening her heart back again. She never expected them to fall in love so mad or quickly but she liked what it was doing to the both of them. The Doctor was softer and surprisingly very romantic and Clara was vulnerable again. Her heart had been so hardened that Amy was afraid Clara would remain in her flat with only her cat for company. How quickly love had made both their hearts blossom.

Amy hadn’t realized she’d zoned out and been staring at Clara until her friend waved her hand in front of her. 

“Earth to Amy.” 

“Oh sorry.” 

“How come’s you were smiling like that?” She inquired. 

“Was I?” 

“Yeah. It was weird. Why were you smiling?” Clara questioned again.

“Just thinking about you love. And how I’m happy that you’re happy. Didn’t think I’d ever see you smiling that way again.” At Clara’s raised eyebrow Amy clarified. “Whenever you talk about ‘im you’re always smiling.” 

“Oh, do I really? I don’t mean to. I suppose it’s subconscious.” 

“He makes you happy you dolt. It’s perfectly okay to smile.” Amy replied with a roll of her eyes. 

“I miss him.” Clara sighed. 

“The Doctor?” 

“John, yeah.” Clara affirmed with a slight nod of her head. 

“You’ve only been gone like six hours.” Amy chuckled. 

“I know it’s pathetic, but I do. There’s an ache in my chest whenever I’m away and know I won’t see him for a while. He sent me a picture of him and Mr. Darcy earlier. You should see the two of them together. It’s the cutest thing. I just miss being with him now. He said we need to keep boundaries and spend time apart but I don’t like being away from him right now.” Clara said sadly. 

Amy reached over and took Clara’s hand giving it a gentle squeeze. “That’s how it was for Rory and I after we were first married.” 

“What did you do?” 

“We extended our honeymoon, that’s what.”

“Wait a minute! You told me that you extended it because Rory got sick and was in no shape to travel!” 

“He was!” Amy defended. “He was love sick.” She clarified with a grin. “And so was I. It’s not going to feel like that forever, it’s just a stage of the relationship. It took a couple months for us to adjust but we finally returned to normal life and while I hate it when he has to leave for a weekend I know that when he returns it’ll be like he never left. You just have to ride out that phase right now and learn how to adjust. Maybe what you two need is to just get away for a week and spend that time together 24/7. Go on a holiday to the Bahamas or Australia or wherever it is you want to go. It may just be exactly what you need.” 

Clara nodded, pondering her friend’s advice. “When does the semester end?” Clara asked. 

“Three weeks.” Amy replied. 

“Maybe we could go then. John is always busy with Uni work and he’s having to do a lot of admin stuff so it could be a nice break once he’s done.” 

“There ya go. Sounds like a good plan.” 

“I don’t think I can afford it though.” 

“I’m sure the Doctor can take care of all the expenses Clara.” 

“But I don’t want him too.” 

“He’d be more than happy to do that if you wanted to whisk him away to spend time alone together.” 

“Maybe, but I don’t like the idea of him having to pay for everything.” 

“So, you compromise. I’m sure you two can figure something out.” Amy spoke. 

Clara nodded again before Amy spoke, “Okay, so enough talk about that. This next bit is super important, you have to tell me everything.” Amy paused, her face solemn. “How is he bed? Spare no detail.” 

Clara laughed and shook her head a grin pulling her lips up. 

\----------------------------------- 

The Doctor crawled into bed with Mr. Darcy at half past one, ready to close his eyes and sleep when his phone interrupted. He heard himself playing pretty woman and smiled, instantly awake. Clara was calling. 

“Clara!” He said excitedly. 

Clara’s laugh reverberated through the phone and it sent butterflies to his stomach as his heart began to race. 

“Well hello.” He could hear her smile through the phone.

“What are you still doing up?” 

“I could ask you the same thing.” 

“Oh, well, Mr. Darcy and I were just in my office working on the portrait when I noticed the time and figured I should sleep.” 

“The portrait of me?” She asked and he thought that her voice carried a hint of pride. 

“That’s the one. What are you girls up to?” 

“Amy just went to bed and I told her I’d be in bed in just a minute but I wanted to call you real quick.” 

“I’m glad you did. I’ve missed you. Hearing your voice is nice.” 

“Yeah, same here.” 

“Have you enjoyed yourself?” 

“I have actually. Thank you for pushing me to come.” 

“Of course, sweetheart.” He answered smiling brightly.

“Mmm. I’ve never been a fan of pet names but I like hearing you use them.” Clara admitted, leaning into the phone more as though she could feel the Doctor there. 

“Is that so?” 

“It is, John.” 

The Doctor grinned. “You used my name again.” 

“I like your name, it’s you.” 

He chuckled and the sound sent shivers up Clara’s spine. “God I really miss you. I’ve been wanting to kiss you all day.” 

“I’ll snog you the moment I see you again.”

“Promise?” Clara asked, smile taking over her face. 

“Promise.” He assured. 

“Good.” She answered. 

From the background the Doctor could hear Amy shout for Clara to get off the phone and get her arse in bed. 

“That’ll be your summons.” He said softly, sad to let her go. He could hear her sigh from the other end, not happy to stop talking either.

“Yeah. I love you, John.” 

“I love you too, Clara. Sleep well and sweet dreams.” 

“I hope I dream of you then.” 

“That’d be nice. You’re always in mine now.” 

“You’ll have to tell me about them sometime. Amy will come and rip the phone from my ear if I’m not there in a minute.” 

“Alright love, I’ll see you soon.” 

“Soon.” She agreed before hanging up. 

The Doctor smiled and put his phone back on the table beside him before sighing and closing his eyes again, drifting off into dreams of his future with Clara.


	15. Domesticity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor & Clara experience a taste of the domestic life together.

The Doctor sat on the kitchen bar stool bouncing his leg impatiently looking back and forth from the clock on the wall to the front door. Clara had texted twenty minutes ago saying she was headed back to his place and would arrive in half an hour. He’d been running around tidying the place up but there was only so much to do when he lived alone and kept a neat living space. He looked to the clock again and unable to sit still anymore he quickly got up and picked up his keys from the bowl by the door saying a quick goodbye to Mr. Darcy with a promise to return with his mom shortly. 

He set a brisk pace walking to the tube station and just as he reached the stairs to walk down he noticed Clara walking up. His entire being jolted to life seeing her and he cried out excitedly, “Clara!” 

Clara looked up and when she found the voice who’d called her name she broke out into a smile, shouldered her bags tighter, and ran up the remaining stairs.

“John!” She cried happily throwing herself into his arms when she reached the top where he stood eagerly waiting, shifting from foot to foot. He scooped her up easily and spun her around holding her in a tight hug. 

“I’ve missed you Clara Oswald.” He said when he set her feet on solid ground. 

“I’ve missed you too daft old man.” She replied, cupping his face and waiting not a moment more to kiss him and properly say hello. 

They exchanged short longing kisses, before engaging in a long tender kiss. When they broke apart for air both had smiles on their faces. The Doctor leaned his forehead against Clara’s as she slipped her hand into his. 

“I know you said we should spend some time apart but let’s not do that again anytime soon. It was unbearable.” Clara murmured, eyes closed as she kept her forehead pressed to his.

“I agree.” His voice was just as gentle and carried the same sorrow of separation. “Come, let’s go home.” 

“Home.” Clara echoed, opening her eyes and meeting his gaze with a brilliant smile. “ _Our_ home.” 

The Doctor lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it in reply, a twinkling in his eyes. He relieved her of her bags and threw them over his own shoulder, keeping her hand held firmly in his other. They walked back together with Clara leaning into his side and rest her head against his arm, happy to feel him near again.

 

\---------------------

Clara awoke from her nap to the image of the Doctor staring at her with an unreadable expression. It almost seemed like he was studying her. 

“Hi.” She croaked. 

“Hi.” He answered, his voice deep in reply, eyes roaming across her face as his thumb rubbed circles on her hip. 

Clara smiled and closed her eyes again content to just feel the moment. The Doctor’s fingers ghosted across the skin of her side, and she let him continue his gentle study of her body as her eyes remained closed soaking in the peaceful intimate atmosphere. They remained silent as no words were needed to fill the empty air. It was a comfortable feeling that not many could say they had. 

“Are you working tomorrow?” He interrupted the silence after a few minutes had passed by. 

“It’s Monday, so yes. You should already have known that.” Clara mused, cracking one eye open to look at him, his fingers still going up and down her side in gentle caress. 

“I was thinking…maybe we could take the day off tomorrow and just spend it together, do some reconnecting.” 

Clara chuckled, both eyes now opened. “Isn’t that what we just did before napping?”

He chuckled too and shook his head, pulled her body flush to his and their legs intertwined. He held her there and silence returned as Clara nuzzled into his chest. 

“I love you, John.” Clara said quietly into his chest. 

“I love you too, Clara. My Clara.” 

“My John.” She echoed pressing a kiss to his heart. “What did you have in mind for tomorrow?”

“Does that mean you’re in?” 

“Maybe. I want to know what you were thinking.” 

“Honestly… I just want to spend the day in bed with you just like this, not moving, no where to be, nothing to do. Just having a cuddle with you, napping in between making love to you, just spending time with you with no rush or activities to get to.” 

“That sounds wonderful. I’ll agree and call in sick tomorrow just so long as I get to watch you cook wearing nothing but that beautiful smile of yours.” 

The Doctor chuckled and kissed her nose. “I think I can manage that.” 

“Then yes. Let’s spend the day in bed together making love.” Clara agreed, reaching up to caress his face in her hand. 

“We could start now.” He murmured, captivated by her words and gaze.

Clara smiled easily up at him. “I’d love to but I’m a bit hungry, and I think Mr. Darcy needs to be fed dinner as well.” 

“Okay. What do you want to do for dinner?” 

“You know…I’d really like some chips.” 

“Do you want to go out for chips or I could make up the frozen ones I have here.” He offered. 

“Hmm. I think I’d like to go out with you. Is there a place nearby?” She asked hopeful. 

“Yeah. Just up the block actually.” 

“Brilliant. I’ll feed Mr. Darcy before we leave.” She said beginning to extract herself from the Doctor’s hold. 

“You’re so beautiful, Clara.” The Doctor gushed as he watched her walk over to the door to fetch her undergarments. 

“So you like to tell me.” She replied putting on her bra and knickers before walking back over to where he still lay in bed. She bent down and pressed a kiss to his lips. “You’re my sexy silver fox.” She whispered in his ear, happy to see him blush at the compliment. 

“So…chips then.” He said to get off the subject. 

“Yes, chips.” She replied throwing his jumper on over her tee. 

He grinned and finally got out of bed dressing himself. “Do you like stealing that jumper, Clara?” He asked slipping on a pair of plaid trousers.

“I do yes, got a problem with it?” She raised an eyebrow.

“No.” He chuckled. “I rather like it.” 

“Good, cuz you’d have to fight to get it off me.”  She answered with a grin, eyes daring him to challenge her. 

The Doctor laughed deeply, shaking his head as he pulled a tee on over his head. “Oh Clara, my Clara.” He admonished with another shake of his head and a grin. 

“Okay, what in the name of sanity have you got on?” She asked pointing to his trousers.

The Doctor looked down confused and back up to Clara with a puzzled expression. “Trousers?” 

“Doctor, they’re plaid.” She stated as though that was explanation enough. 

“Yes, and?” He asked reaching into the closet to grab out his boots and hoodie. 

“So, they look like jim jams.” 

“They do not! I wear these all the time to class.” He protested, head held high proudly of his trousers. 

“I’ve never seen you wear those.” Clara said stifling a laugh as he continued to dress. 

“Problem Ms. Oswald?” He asked with a grin walking over to her once he’d put on cologne. 

“Nope. Nope. Not at all.” She replied with a laugh.

“Weren’t you supposed to be feeding our feline friend?” 

“Yeah, but then I got distracted by your hideous jim jams.” She retorted walking out of armlength to be pushed. 

“They are not hideous! They’re quite fashionable! I look good in them.” 

“They certainly make your thighs stick out, which I’m not opposed to but they are not fashionable.” She argued beginning to walk downstairs as he followed. 

“Agree to disagree.” 

Mr. Darcy meowed at them as if to say, ‘finally’ and jumped down from his perch. “You know…I just realized that anytime we disappear into the bedroom to have sex, Mr. Darcy is never around. But whenever we’re napping in bed he’s always there. Your cat is very smart, Clara. He was always with me this weekend and we had a nice time together, but the moment we walked in he said his hello and then disappeared.” 

“Hmm. Interesting.” Clara replied, pondering it herself as she got out food for the cat. “You’re a good kitty aren’t you boy?” Clara asked picking him up and kissing his cheek. 

Mr. Darcy purred in reply and licked Clara’s nose. She laughed and set the cat down in front of his food bowl. 

“We’re going out for some chips buddy, we’ll be back soon.” The Doctor informed, scratching the cat’s head before they walked out the door. 

“I was just thinking…I need to make you a spare. Your own key.” The Doctor mused as he took Clara’s hand into his own. 

“Oh, speaking of! Amy has volunteered Rory for helping me move into your flat this Saturday. He has a car so I can pack and load boxes and then we’ll just have to unpack and it’ll be official.” Clara chirped happily, a pep in her step as she swung their hands together. 

“Perfect.” He replied, a content smile on his face. His heart felt alive with her bouncing happily beside him and he wished he could capture the moment on his camera. His memory would just have to do for now.

 

\-------------------------- 

“Clara?” The Doctor asked as they sat down to eat their chips on a bench. 

“Mmm?” She responded through a mouthful of chips. 

“Bit of a serious question.” He said picking up a chip from the basket himself. 

“Okay. Shoot.” Clara answered, sitting with her knees to her chest beside the Doctor. 

“What are we doing?” 

Clara released a short laugh before replying, “I believe we’re eating chips.” 

The Doctor grinned and shook his head, “That’s not what I meant. I meant this relationship. Us. Where is this headed?”

Clara shrugged. “I’m not sure, somewhere I’ve never been before.” She answered honestly. 

“I just…I need to know that you’re not going to leave me in two years or five years or however long for someone better looking.” He said meeting her eye briefly. 

Clara saw the emotion and the pain he was trying hard to conceal from her and she smiled softly at him placing a hand on his cheek. “I’m not leaving, John. Cross my heart.” She placed a quick kiss to his lips and smiled assuringly. “I meant what I said when I don’t know where this headed but I know wherever we go it’ll be together. You and me.” 

The Doctor nodded, fears assuaged by her answer and he returned to eating chips. 

“I love you. I truly do.” Clara spoke again looking to meet his eye. “I can’t explain it but I know that you’re the only one I want to be here with. There isn’t another for me. All the rest have been experiences preparing me for this, for you. I’m not leaving you, not willingly, and the fact you think you’re somehow unattractive is really quite baffling to me. Just look at your hair.” She said, ruffling his hair with her hand. “It’s beautiful. And so is the rest of you. I thought I’d assured you of that plenty in bed.” 

The Doctor blushed and shrugged his shoulders, enjoying her hand running through his hair. He leaned into her touch and she smiled kissing his head the way he did to hers in the mornings. She continued to run her fingers along his scalp, playing with the curly soft locks. 

“You’re handsome Doctor. I’m attracted to you just the way you are and I still will be years from now. Very attracted.” Clara assured with another kiss to his temple. 

He smiled and allowed himself to relax under her care, eating a chip every so often and passing Clara one as well. They stayed on the bench for nearly an hour eating their chips and making amiable conversation as Clara continued to play with the Doctor’s hair. 

They received odd looks from passersby but neither could be bothered to care, too satisfied in the shared intimacy of such an innocent moment. Clara decided it was time to go home when the Doctor began to doze off and with a kiss to his head she roused him and whispered in his ear that it was time to leave. They walked home hands clasped together again and this time it was the Doctor who leaned on Clara. When they got home Clara led the Doctor upstairs and Mr. Darcy followed. They each got ready for bed together settling into a comfortable routine as they undressed and dressed again before going into the bathroom to brush teeth and for Clara remove make-up. 

“Mind if I use the loo?” The Doctor asked as Clara was moisturizing.

“Nope. Go ahead.” She replied continuing to go through her nightly routine. 

It all felt so oddly domestic and rehearsed like they’d done this every other night for the last few years of their life. She smiled at herself in the mirror and glanced to the man beside her out of the corner of her eye. For a moment she saw it all, their future together and it both scared and excited her. Life had taken them on long, odd, and painful journeys but now they were here together and at the end of the day that was what really mattered. 

When they climbed into bed Clara sat up and patted her lap, “Lay your head down.”  She instructed. He complied happily and Clara began to run her fingers through his hair again humming softly, lulling him to sleep. Mr. Darcy curled up beside Clara and went to sleep just as quickly as the Doctor had. She smiled and mused quietly, “My boys.” 

She silently reached for her phone with one hand, her other still buried in the Doctor’s hair and she snapped a photo of the three of them. Mr. Darcy woke from the flash of light but thankfully the Doctor did not. She kept it up a few minutes more before she herself became tired and carefully adjust herself into a laying position, placing the Doctor’s head on her chest. She closed her eyes and held onto him with one arm while she lulled herself to sleep with the feel of his hair under her fingers. She already loved her life here with him and with her beloved cat.

 

\-------------------


	16. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara moves in with the Doctor

“How many more things do you have Clara?” Rory groaned after five hours of shuttling Clara’s things back and forth. 

“Just one more trip, promise.” 

“That’s what you said last time.” The Doctor grumbled coming up to Rory’s car with another box. 

“This time I really mean it.” Clara assured. 

“Would both of you quit your whinging and just get on with it. The more ya complain the slower this is gonna go.” Amy instructed with a roll of her eyes. 

Clara gave an apologetic look to both of the boys as they shuffled back inside the complex to grab more boxes as both Clara and Amy arranged them into Rory’s car. 

“Do you and the Doctor have any plans for the rest of today?” Amy asked stuffing a bag in the crack of two boxes. 

“We were planning on going to see a film after unpacking a couple boxes and that’s about it.” Clara shrugged. 

“I told Rory if he helped you I’d reward him tonight big time.” 

Clara chuckled and shook her head. “So, you bribed him with sex.” 

“You’re welcome.” Amy answered.

She laughed again and replied, “We’re still at the stage where we want to jump each other more often than not; even after spending most of Monday in bed. I talked to him about going on a holiday after Uni lets out for summer and he leaped at the idea and asked if he could take control and plan a trip for us. Now he’s not even telling me where we’re going and what we’re doing.” 

“Oooo. How does that feel? The control freak giving up control.” 

“I am not a control freak!” Clara protested. 

“Whatever you say honey.” Amy relented with a grin. 

“He’s already booked a hotel room and bought the plane tickets for us. He’s going to tell me where we’re going the night before so I can pack accordingly but he refuses to let me in on the destination before then.” 

“A man who wants to plan something nice for the both of you and make it a surprise? Wow, that sounds terrible.” Clara could hear the roll of Amy’s eyes even with her back turned. 

“We’re going to be gone three weeks. I’ve never had that long a holiday before.” 

“We’ve never been able to afford one that long.” Amy clarified. 

“The benefits of dating someone who is very wealthy.” Clara mused aloud. “It’s strange knowing that I never have to worry about rent again or just money in general. I can work now without the fear of not making enough to get by.” 

“I’m glad that he can give you that kind of security.” Amy said, genuinely happy. “Speaking of, here he comes now.” She whispered. 

“There’s still a couple more things in there Clara. I don’t think it’s all going to fit.” The Doctor informed setting down the two boxes he carried, Rory behind him with a large suitcase and a bag over his shoulder. 

“How much stuff did you put in here Clara? This luggage weighs a ton.” Rory complained. 

“Would both you boys quit your whittering and just get on with it. Leave the organizing to Clara and I. You two just bring things down and you’ll be rewarded handsomely later.” Amy instructed growing tired of their doubt. 

Clara grabbed the Doctor’s arm after he sighed and turned his back to leave, pulling him back to her and pecking his cheek. 

“Thank you.”

He blushed at her display of affection in front of Amy and ducked his head meeting Clara’s eyes fleetingly, a glint of happiness in them, before he continued on his way back into the complex and up to her flat. 

“He’s even hot when he blushes.” Amy mused to Clara. 

“Still here!” Rory protested. 

“Oi, stupid face you know I love you.” Amy said with a roll of her eyes. To prove her point she grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a searing kiss that left her husband speechless and staring at her in awe.  “Back to work, I want to watch that arse flex walking away.” She demanded with a smack to his arse. Rory nodded still unsure how to respond. 

Clara giggled as Rory walked away and Amy shamelessly stared at her husband.

“I think John is right. I’m not sure how much more we can cram into Rory’s Prius.” Clara admitted with a frown as she observed the car and the things that had yet to be put in.  

“No, we’re going to make this work. I’m getting tired and it’s almost time for dinner. I want to be done.” Amy said resolutely.

“Could do Chinese takeaway at my place. John can pay.” Clara suggested. 

“I won’t turn down free dinner. Sounds like a plan. Rory can drive over and we’ll take a taxi.” 

“Actually…I’ll probably take the tube with John. He has a fear of driving and cars.”

“Get out.” Amy deadpanned. When Clara remained silent, Amy’s jaw dropped. “Seriously?”

“Yeah. Only been in a car a couple times in his life. I’ve seen how he is once before and I’d rather not push him into one again unless necessary.” 

Amy sighed. “Fine. We’ll take the tube so your boyfriend doesn’t have an anxiety attack and just tell Rory to wait for us.”

“You said yourself it’s dinner which means it’s also rush hour so we may beat him there.” Clara argued. 

“Wouldn’t that be a laugh.” Amy chuckled. “Alright, time to get back to work.” She clapped her hands together looking over the things that the boys had brought down, analyzing what could fit where. 

\--------------------

 

Another two hours later and finally everything of Clara’s was sitting in the Doctor’s apartment. Dinner had been set for 8pm and rather than takeaway the Doctor had said he’d would treat them to proper sit-down Chinese and gave them a place to meet at so each couple could go home, shower, and decompress for a while before dinner. Clara decided to surprise the Doctor and jump in the shower with him after finding her things and much to her delight the Doctor surprised her with a shoulder massage and offered to wash her hair and massage her head in the process. 

Clara wondered how she’d managed to find such a caring and thoughtful man and how on earth his wife would give him up for her ex. She much preferred her John to her ex. 

“I love you, John.” She said softly as he was in the midst of washing the soap from her hair. 

He craned his neck and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “I love you too.” He murmured softly. “When we get out I can massage your feet as well if you’d like.” 

She smiled with eyes closed as he continued to rinse out the soap, running his fingers through her hair. “You’re an amazing man.” 

“I don’t know if I agree with that, but thank you.” He said bashfully, his cheeks tinging red. 

“You are. You so are. It baffles me that River would leave you for my ex. You’re so much more than he is. I don’t understand how you could be single for so long.” 

The Doctor shrugged. “I never wanted to be in a relationship again. I was afraid of getting hurt again. So, I became someone I’m not. The man you first met.” He replied. 

Clara remained silent, pondering over his words. 

“All done.” He announced softly. Clara turned around to smile at him and kissed him in thanks. 

“Can I wash your hair now?” She asked hopeful. 

He smiled and she could see the glint in his eye before he ever spoke. She knew his next words would result in either a laugh or her slapping him indignantly. 

“Can you reach?” 

Clara gently punched his chest. “You can bend down ya stick insect.” 

The Doctor chuckled and bent his head down for Clara to reach. She began to lather the small amount of soap into his hair making sure to massage his scalp the same way he had done for her. He moaned softly in contentment. 

“River never did this for me before.” He said sadly. Clara frowned as he continued on. “She never took me in her lap like you did and just run her fingers through my hair or massage my head or even something like this.” Once more Clara was silent, unsure what to say. She rinsed his hair and pulled his chin up enough so she could kiss him again. Her kiss filled the void her words could not and left him with a sense of peace and belonging. The Doctor kissed her in return and cupped her face pulling her body to him with the other. 

“Are you sure?” Clara asked feeling the shift in the atmosphere. “You’re not too tired from moving?” 

“I want this.” He murmured in response. Satisfied with his response Clara gave herself over to him, more than happy to make love to him in the shower. 

\-----------------------------

 

The next morning the Doctor awoke to an empty bed and the distant sound of someone singing. Upon investigating he found Clara downstairs unpacking boxes and singing along to one of his Bowie records she’d put on. He stayed hidden around the corner and retreated back into the bedroom to grab his phone. He captured a few moments of her swaying to the music and swinging alone looking every bit in her element. Satisfied with the amount he’d captured for his own amusement he pocketed the phone in his jim jams and walked over to her. 

Much to his delight Clara continued singing when she saw him and smiled a bit wider pulling him in to dance with her. He laughed and twirled her around happy that she was enjoying herself. 

When the song ended she smiled and pushed up on her toes to kiss him. “Morning.” 

“Morning.” He replied with a smile of his own. He tucked back a strand of hair behind her ear and kept his hand on her face, his thumb stroking her cheek. 

“How’d you sleep?” Clara asked leaning into his touch. 

“Very well with you beside me, and it was a very physically exhausting day.”

Clara smiled. “Well today you can just relax. You did plenty yesterday.” 

“Does relaxing include lazy love making?” He inquired with a grin. 

“We’ll see.” She replied taking a step back from him and diverting attention to the box in front of her. 

“Have you eaten?” 

“No. I wanted to wait until you were up so I could make you breakfast.” 

“I don’t mind cooking, it’s not strenuous and cooking is relaxing to me before you protest.” 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to be a bother.” 

“Clara Oswald, where on earth did you get the idea that you’re a bother to me?” He asked incredulously. 

“I don’t know. I just feel like you’re always doing so much for me and I never do anything in return for you.” She confessed, shoulders drooping. 

“Because I love doing all this stuff for you. I like making you happy. It makes me happy. Never think it bothers me to make you breakfast or take care of you. It makes my heart swell.” He assured her, lifting her chin up to look at him. “I love you Clara. Loving you is the greatest privilege of my life, not a burden.” He kissed her soundly, leaving no room for argument. 

He could tell she wasn’t entirely convinced but was moved by his words. “Thank you.” 

“Now, how does a traditional English breakfast sound to you?” 

“Sounds like a lot of work.” She said with furrowed eyebrows. 

“Ah, yes. But it’s fun work and not at all strenuous.” He argued with a smile that made Clara’s heart flip. 

“How did I ever get so lucky as to meet you?” She murmured with a shake of her head. 

“I ask myself the same thing every day.” He replied kissing her head before walking off into the kitchen. 

Clara set back to work at unpacking her boxes singing along to the music while the Doctor worked on preparing a full meal. With all the free time he’d had when he was younger he’d taken the time to learn to cook and at first it had been out of boredom but he’d quickly begun to enjoy it and now he liked cooking as many meals as he could. As he prepped and cooked he watched Clara begin to place her things amongst his own and he smiled seeing how her life was being intermingled with his own. It was becoming their life. 

\-------------------------------------------


End file.
